TMNT: Shin Ai
by CartoonGirlxXx
Summary: 17 year old Gail belives that she will never find love. That was until Leonardo saves her one night from a group of purple dragons. A story about love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 1

**Please note: I don't own TMNT**

**Hey readers, this is my new TMNT story. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and in case you are wondering the final chapter of A Series of Unexpected Events will be up ASAP. I am going on holiday for a couple of days and will get started on it when I get back. I hope to start the sequel of it soon as well!**

When she woke up at 7am the sunshine was shining brightly through her blinds. 17 year old Gail Hardie loved morning. To her it was the 2nd best time of the day, right after sunset. Sunrise was beautiful but there was something about sunsets that was special, romantic. Gail had always dreamed of meeting someone who made her feel loved and cared for. But that was never gonna happen, not in a million years.

Leonardo was up early that morning. He wanted some time to train by himself for a little while. He had had a hard time with his brothers recently. They were constantly arguing over the slightest thing. Leo loved all his brother very much but sometimes they were difficult to be around.

Gail sat in maths; her last class of the day. Her teacher, Miss Dunlop, stood up at the board writing up the equations that the class had to solve. Gail sat at a desk up against the far away wall next to the window. As usual the seat next to her was empty. Behind her sat Veronica Stewart and Brittney Wilson. Veronica was like a supermodel with her bleach blonde hair and breasts that were bigger than watermelons. It wasn't hard to see why she was the most popular girl in the school. Brittney was her best friend slash side- kick. She was really pretty with short red hair and an amazing figure. Although, she was one of the dumbest girls in Gail's year. Together they were the "Beauty Queens" and acted like they owned the school. Gail had been invited to join them when she first started Eastglen High School but she turned them down. Ever since Veronica and Brittney had been very hostile towards her and set out to make her high school experience a living hell. Today was no exception.

"Hey Brittney" Veronica giggled, "Ever noticed how Gail's hair looks like a mop?" "Oh yeah" Brittney whispered back, "Or a toilet brush that has been covered in shit!" Veronica and Brittney laughed while Gail subconsciously pulled her hair round to the left side of her head. She was used to the harsh comments but they still hurt. Looking out the window, she day-dreamed about a true friend. Someone who was sweet and caring but liked her for who she was not her appearance. But this was high school; a guy like that didn't come around that often.

Leo had been distracted all day. Master Splinter had the 4 of them sparing; Donatello against Michelangelo and Raphael against Leonardo. So far Raph was beating the shell out of him without breaking a sweat. "Oh come on Leo!" Raph said angrily, "You can do better than that!" Leo went in to attack him but Raph dodged him easily. He hit him back and the force sent Leo flying back into the wall. "What the shell Leo!" Raph shouted at him, "You should have seen that one coming!" Leo growled and attempted to hit him again. But Raphael anticipated his next move and Leo was sent flying again. "This is pointless!" Raph shouted, throwing his Sais to the ground, "Leo can't even hit me once!" This made Leo very angry and he stood up, eyes fixed on his brother. "Keeyah!" he shouted as he shoved Raphael to the ground, his katanas crossed at his brother's throat. Leo panted and looked down at Raph. For the first time ever her saw fear in his brother's eyes. Donatello and Mikey stopped their training to restrain Leo before he hurt Raph. "Leo, chill bro" Mikey said, desperately trying to calm his brother down. "Raph!" Leo gasped as Donatello gave him a hand up, "I'm so sorry!" "Leonardo" Master Splinter said as he got up and started walking towards his sons. "Master Splinter, I – I" Leo stuttered, "I need to get some air" He ran off out the lair entrance without waiting for a response. "Now I know how you felt that time I lost my temper with you Mikey" Raphael whispered, "Leo scared the shit out of me there" "Will he be alright Master Splinter?" Donatello asked. "Yes my sons, Leonardo has been feeling stressed lately" Master Splinter said, "He just needs some time alone"

When Gail left work at 8pm it was already starting to get cold. She zipped up her jacket and began to walk home. Not that far away Leo ran across the rooftops. He was really angry with himself for losing control like that. Last time he left this uncontrollable he had attacked Master Splinter. A woman's scream broke his chain of thought. He quickly ran 3 blocks in the direction of which the scream came from. Gail had her back up against the wall, a group of purple dragons surrounding her. "Stay- stay away from me" she warned, "Or I'll –I'll" "Or you'll what?" one of them teased, "Or you'll phone the police?" The punks laughed, nothing fine well that she couldn't since they had stolen her rucksack. "If you play nicely then we won't hurt you" another said, "Much!" "Didn't your mothers teach you that it isn't nice to threaten ladies!" a voice shouted down from above them, "I guess it's up to me then to teach you!" Leonardo jumped down and landed between Gail and the purple dragons. "The turtles!" the leader gasped, "Still alive!" "Oh yes, very much alive!" Leo grinned reaching behind him to grab his katanas, "And very much going to kick your butt!" Within minutes Leo had knocked out all of the dragons. He put his katanas back in their holster and turned round to face Gail. "Are you alright Miss?" Leo asked her. "Yes, I'm fine" Gail said, still in shock, "Thank you" "Here's your rucksack" he said as he bent down to pick it up and hand it to her, "May I ask what your name is?" "Gail" she told him, "Gail Hardie" "I'm Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo" he told her, "Do you have somewhere safe that you can go?" "Yes" Gail nodded, "I live 5 blocks north of here" "Would you like me to escort you home?" Leo asked. Gail looked at him, trying to work out of she could trust him or not. She eventually nodded, "Thank you"

"Can I get you anything?" Gail asked as she hung up her jacket, "Tea? Coffee?" "Um, tea thanks" Leo replied. Gail went into the kitchen to make the tea. "Thanks" Leo said when she came back into the living room carrying 2 mugs, "So tell me about yourself" "What do you want to know?" Gail asked as she sipped her tea. "Well, how old you are" Leo shrugged, "About your family" "I'm 17 and in my final year of high school" she told them, "And I've lived here with my parents for 4 years" "Where did you live before then?" Leo asked. "Scotland" Gail told him, "That's where my families from" "Scotland, wow!" Leo said, "So where are you parents?" "At work" Gail sighed, "They're lawyers" "Don't you get on with them?" Leo asked. "They can be pretty strict" Gail said looking away, "Sometimes I don't see them for days if they get caught up in their work" "I'm sure they still love you though" Leo replied. "They love their money more" she whispered, "Reputation and Wealth is everything to them" Leo didn't answer as he could see that she was beginning to get upset. "Enough about me" Gail said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Tell me about you" "Well, in case you haven't noticed I ain't human" Leo laughed. "Yeah I did acutely" she grinned. "17 years ago my 3 brothers and I were accidently infected by a radioactive ooze that mutated us" he told her, "A kind rat took pity on us and adopted us but the ooze mutated him as well and we've been together ever since" "Wow, that's some story" Gail said, "But where did you learn ninjistu?" "Our father taught us" Leo said, impressed that she recognised ninjistu, "And his Master taught him"

Just them they heard the front door open. "Shit, it's my parents" Gail whispered, "You better hide" But Leo was already hidden. "Hi mum" Gail said, "Where's dad?" "Hi honey" her mum replied as she came into the living room and put her jacket on the couch, "He is staying at the office tonight to work on a hard case" "How was work?" she asked her mum. "Not too bad" Mrs Hardie replied, "I finally finished that Darwin case" "That's great mum" Gail said, she knew how stressed her mum had been about that case. "Yeah, well I'm off for a long bath" Mrs Hardie said as she left the room, "Make sure you do your homework" "Will do!" Gail shouted as her mum shut the bathroom door. She turned around to find that Leo was already behind her. "That was close" he grinned. "Yeah, she would have freaked out if she saw you" Gail giggled, "Come this way, it'll be safer if you use the fire escape to get out" She led him along the corridor to her bedroom and opened her window for him. "I had a good time tonight" Leo said as he climbed out her window. "So did I" Gail smiled, "Well, apart from almost being mugged!" "Gail!" her mum shouted from the bathroom, "Who are you talking to?" "Uh no one" she shouted back. "Will I see you again?" Leo asked. "Um sure" she replied. "I better head off" Leo said, "Bye" "Bye" Gail replied and shut the window behind him.

**What did ya think? Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I plan to continue it unless I get lots of bad reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 2

**Please note: I do not own TMNT!**

**Hey readers! I wanted to get this chapter up before I gone on holiday tomorrow. Then once i come back I will start writing the final chapter of A Series of Unexpected Events! Hope you enjoy it. **

Leo knew that he would probably get a lecture from Master Splinter when he got home. He would have to face his family some time or another so why not make it now rather than later. "Hey Leo!" Mikey shouted to him as he entered the lair. "Hey Mikey" Leo replied, "Where is Master Splinter and the others?" "Master Splinter is in his room" Mikey told him, "And I don't know where Raph and Don are" "Find them and meet me in Master Splinter's room" Leo ordered. Mikey nodded and ran off to find his brothers.

Gail lay in her bed and thought about what had just happened. She was really grateful to Leo for saving her. His story was really amazing. He had asked to see her again. Gail did want to see him again but she didn't want to put him and his family in danger. Typical, she finals meets someone who doesn't treat her like a nobody and he isn't even human!

What's wrong my son?" Master Splinter asked Leo. Mikey had finally founded Raphael and Donatello and the 4 of the were sitting around Master Splinter. "First off, I wanted to apologise for losing my temper earlier" Leo said, "Raph, I never meant to hurt you" "You didn't hurt me bro" Raph said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "It's mostly my fault anyway for making you angry" "sense that you have something else that you wish to tell us" Master Splinter pointed out. Leo nodded. "While I was out I came across a group of Purple Dragons mugging a girl and stopped it" he told them, "If the Purple Dragons are back then I believe that the Foot is also back" The rest of them started at each other. "But how?" Mikey asked, "The shredder is dead and Karai is back in Japan" "I don't know Mikey" Leo sighed. "Could they we acting on their own now?" Raph asked. "It's possible" Donatello replied, "But I doubt the Purple Dragons have the brain capacity to think of a plan on their own!" "You spoke of a girl Leonardo" Master Splinter said, "Did she see you at all?""Yes she did Master Splinter, I had to jump in between her and the purple dragons to protect her" Leo admitted, "After that we talked for a while""Ohhh, you're blushing Leo!" Mikey teased, "Leo and ..., what's her name?" "Gail" Leo told him."Leo and Gail sitting in a tree" Mikey sang, "K..I..S..S..I..N..G"He went to go on but Raphael slapped him over the head. "Real mature Mikey" Donatello said, rolling his eyes."Can this Gail be trusted my son?" Master Splinter asked."I believe so" Leo said, "While we were talking her mother came home but Gail didn't let on that I was there""Ohhh, so I was right!" Mikey laughed, "You were in her apartment, doing god knows what!"This time both Raph and Don head slapped while Leo just ignored him. "I advise you to be careful my sons, we don't know what the purple dragons are up to" Master Splinter said, "You are dismissed"The 4 turtles stood up and bowed to their sensei before leaving the room."So, do you plan to see her again?" Raph asked Leo as they entered the living room. "I plan to" Leo told him, "I know where she lives but I didn't think to ask her for her number""Aw, my brother's in love!" Raph said, giving Leo a laughed and shook his wasn't in love with Gail, or was he?

Gail started work at 4pm. She had been distracted all day and couldn't stop thinking about Leo. It had been a couple of days since he rescued her. He did ask to see her again but Gail forgot to give him her number. It wouldn't be very sensible if he just turned up on her doorstep one day!

Leo put on his human clothes and got ready to go out for a run. "Hey Leo!" Mikey shouted as Leo was about to exit the lair, "Can you pick up some kibble for Klunk on your way home?" Klunk was Mikey's pet cat and Leo knew how much he meant to his brother. "Sure thing Mikey" Leo replied as he put in his earphones and went up the nearest manhole.

At work, Gail was working the till. "Hello, did you find everything you were looking for today?" she asked as a customer put a bag of cat food on the counter in front of her. "Hey" the customer said, "And yes I did" Gail looked up at him, recognising his voice. "Leo?" she asked. Leo smiled and nodded. "What are you doing here?" she then asked. "Picking up some kibble for Mikey's cat" Leo replied, "What about you?" "This is where I work" she told him, "My grandfather owns the store" "Oh cool" Leo said. Behind him an old lady coughed. "Oh sorry" Gail said snapping out of her daze, "That'll be 4.59" Leo handed her and a fiver dollar note. "Thanks" he said as she handed him his change, "So, do you want to go see a movie on Saturday?" "Sure" she smiled. "Cool" he said and handed her a piece of paper, "Here's my number" "Thanks" Gail said, putting the paper in her pocket. "See you soon" he said as he picked up the bag. "See you" Gail shouted as he left the shop. She then greeted her next customer.

Leo couldn't believe. When he asked Gail out she acutely said yes! He never in a million years thought he would get a human girl (except April) to look at him without screaming let alone go on a date with him. Gail was also happy. This was what she had been dreaming about her whole life. It was only a date though, it didn't mean anything. He might decide that he didn't want to date her after all. Leo was a really nice guy and she wasn't going to force him into anything. Still, she did secretly pray that he did.

Gail was still smiling when she got home after work. "What's up with you?" her mum asked her. "I've got a date on Saturday" Gail told her. "Really" Mrs Hardie said sounding surprised, "With who may I ask?" "His name is Leonardo" Gail said, "And he is guy who saved me when I was almost mugged" "Oh, how nice" her mum said, although she didn't mean it, "And where is he taking you?" "Just to the cinema" Gail told her. "Ah" Mrs Hardie said, clearly not impressed, "Well, night honey" "Night mum" Gail replied as she went to her bedroom." Well that went better than expected" she thought to herself.

**Sorry that it is so short, I ran out of ideas lol! Review and look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 3

**Please note: I do not own TMNT!**

**Sorry that it took me a while to get this up, I got writer's block and also had a few college interviews. As for A Series Of Unexpected Events, I have a huge writer's block with that one! Hopefully I will come up with some ideas soon. Enjoy this next chapter. **

Gail woke up early on Saturday morning and got dressed to go for a run. She put in her earphones and left the apartment. As she did she ran into Leo. "Hey" she said surprised, "Did I get the times wrong?" "Nope" Leo laughed, "I was wondering if you wanting to come meet my family" Gail stopped and stared at him. "What?" Gail asked when he caught her staying at him. "Nothing" she said, "It's just, I-um" "Scared that they'll hurt you?" Leo guessed, "I won't let them hurt you Gail" "It's not that" Gail sighed, "It's just, I don't want to say something wrong and offend them" Leo laughed but stopped when he realised that she was being serious. "That's what you're worried about" he said, "That they won't like you" "Pretty pathetic huh" Gail blushed "No it isn't" Leo teased, "It's just like you" "You have 3 seconds to run" Gail said, "3...2...1!" Leo sprinted off with Gail right on his heels.

"You live in the sewers?" Gail said as Leo lifted up the manhole lid. "Yeah, we can't exactly live above ground in case someone sees us" Leo shrugged, "Although, you aren't the first girl to react that way" "Right" she said, "So exactly how many girls have you brought down here?" Leo looked at her and didn't answer. "Right, so I'm the first" Gail said after realising what the silence meant. "Not exactly" Leo laughed, "Our friend April visits a lot but she's 25 so you can't exactly class her as a girl can you" "I guess not" Gail laughed as Leo helped her down the ladder.

"Hey guys!" Leo shouted as he and Gail entered the lair, "We're back" The 3 other turtles appeared in front of them, making Gail jump slightly. She hoped that no one noticed. "So Leo's mystery girl really is real!" Raphael teased, "And here we thought she was just a figment of his imagination!" Donatello and Mikey laughed with him. "Haha very funny guys" Leo said, rolling his eyes, "This is Gail" "Hi" she said nervously, trying not to let it show. "Hey" Donatello said as he waved to her, "Nice to meet you" "And you" Gail replied politely. "These are my brothers" Leo said, pointing to each in turn, "Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael" "All the good ones end in o!" Mikey teased as he high fived Donatello and Leo. "Yeah, but all the cool peoples' names in l!" Gail teased back. "Ohhh" Leo and Donatello grinned. "Touché" Mikey replied. "Hey, I like this girl" Raph laughed and he went over and high fived Gail. "Michelangelo!" Master Splinter said, "Did I hear you teasing your brother?" "Yes Master Splinter" Mikey sighed, "10 flips?" "Yes, and an extra 10 each time I catch you not doing them properly" Master Splinter replied. Michelangelo walked off to start his flips. "You must be Gail" Master Splinter said as he turned back to face the rest of them, "It's a pleasure to meet you" "And you" Gail said as she reached over to shake his hand, "I've heard so much about you all" "Nothing bad I hope" Raph laughed. "Would I do that to you?" Leo teased. "Too right you would" Raph laughed as he playfully punched Leo's arm.

By this point Mikey had finished his flips and was heading back over towards them. "Ah Michelangelo, don't sit down" Master Splinter said, "Since Leonardo left early this morning you 4 will train now" The 4 turtles groaned. "Off you go, everything is set up for you" Master Splinter said, "Meanwhile Miss Hardie and I will enjoy a nice cup of tea" Gail giggled as the guys walked off towards the training room. "So, Miss Hardie" Master Splinter said as he sat down on the couch and handed Gail a cup of tea. "Please, call me Gail" she said as she sipped her tea. "Gail, secrecy is very important to my family" Master Splinter said, "I need to know that we can trust you not to tell a soul about who we really are" "I wouldn't dare" Gail said, "I mean, 4 giant talking turtles and a giant talking rat, who is going to believe me?" "Not many people" Master Splinter laughed. Gail laughed with him and stopped when she heard a whistle coming from the training. "What the?" Gail said confusedly, "What are they doing?" "Oh no" Master Splinter said, shaking his head, "Not again!" The 4 turtles suddenly appeared in the middle of the room just as the song "Ninja Rap" by Vanilla Ice started. For the first verse the 4 of them performed several back flips and side-kicks along with some break dancing moves. During the chorus they did a series of fists punches. Then for the first part of the next verse it was Raphael who did a solo. He took out his Sais and started twirling them in between his fingers. While doing so he began kicking in random directions. After Raphael's performance it was Donatello's turn during the second part of the first verse. He took out his Bo staff and began to twirl it above his head while kicking in random and twisting in random directions. During the chorus all 4 of them went back to fist pumping and break dancing. It was Leonardo's turn during the first part of the last verse. He took his katanas out of their holster and began to spin and slice them around. His performance was more graceful than that of his brothers. Last but not least it was Michelangelo's turn. He took out his Nunchakus and began to twirl and flip them around. The 4 turtles finish their performance by taking up defensive positions. "That was the best one yet!" Mikey cheered. "Mikey- you –owe –us –one!" Raphael panted. "How'd we do Master Splinter?" Leo asked as he and his brothers turned to face their sensei. "Well my sons, I must say I'm impressed" Master Splinter said, "Although, I do believe that wasn't the exercise that I had organised for you" "Blame Mikey" Donatello said, "He talked us into it!" "What did you think Gail?" Leo asked but she never answered, "Gail?" Everyone turned around to see Gail rolling on the floor laughing. "That-was-hysterical!" she gasped, "I-can't-breathe"

"Did you have good time today?" Leo asked Gail. It was now 4PM and he was walking her home having spent the full day down in the sewers. "Yeah, I did" Gail said, "You're family is great" "They really liked you" Leo said, "So will I pick you up around 7?" "7 would be great" Gail said. "Cool" he replied, "See you then" "See you" Gail shouted as he jumped down the manhole.

**How did you enjoy that chapter? Sorry about the pathetic training scene. Please review and look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 4

**Please note: I do not own TMNT!**

**Two chapters in the one day, I'm on fire! Not really, I just make plans for each chapter before I write them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Gail heard a knock on the door at 7pm sharp. "Hey" Leo said as she opened the door, "Ready to go?" "Hey" Gail replied, "Yeah, just let me grab my jacket" She grabbed her jacket from the hook behind the door. "I'm away out mum!" she shouted before closing the door behind her.

While Gail and Leo went to the cinema Raph, Mikey and Donatello went out on their daily patrol. "Everything seems pretty quiet tonight" Raph said, "Think we should call it a night?" Just then Mikey spotted a group of foot ninja on the rooftops above the cinema. "Spoke too soon bro" he said as he pointed them out to his brothers. "Ah shell" Raphael said, "The old turtle luck running true to form!" "Raphael, call Leo" Donatello said, "We need to warn him about some serious date crashers!" Raph got out his phone and dialled Leo's number.

**Meanwhile...**

Leo and Gail sat up the back of the cinema so that no one would notice them. "Are you having a good time?" Leo asked her. "Yeah" she smiled, "I'm really glad you asked me out" Leo stared at her and it took her a minute to realise what she had said. "I mean – err- I –um" she stuttered and looked away as she blushed. "You're cute when you blush" Leo said as he reached up to push a lock of her hair back behind her ear. She turned to look at her again, his hand still on her cheek. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. But before they could Leo's phone rang. "Hey Raph" Leo said as he answered the phone, "What's up?" "Leo, you need to get Gail out of there now" Raphael shouted down the phone, "The foot has surrounded the building" "What!" Leo shouted angrily down the phone. Gail stared at him, scared at his sudden outburst. "There's a back door leading to the alley behind the cinema" Raph told him, "Meet us there and we'll hold them back while you get Gail away from here" "Got it!" Leo said before he hung up. "What's going on?" Gail asked him. "Trouble" Leo said as he got up and ran out of the room, dragging her with him.

They made it out the back entrance without any problems and found Raph, Mikey and Don already waiting on them. "How'd they know we'd be here?" Leo asked as he pushed Gail into the middle of his brothers. Their defensive positions meant that she was boxed in and no one could get to her. "No idea" Donatello said as the 4 of them scanned the rooftops above them, waiting any signs of the foot ninjas. "However they found us, they picked the wrong night to tick me off!" Raph said angrily as he got his Sais out. "You can say that again" Mikey replied just as the foot ninjas jumped down to surround them. "There's too many of them" Donatello shouted, "Leo, get Gail out of here" "What about you?" she asked. "Well hold them off" Raph said, "Now go!" Leo grabbed her hand and fought his way through the sea of ninjas. "After them!" the ninja leader shouted as Leo and Gail ran round the corner. 15 ninjas ran after them and soon surrounded them. "Gail when I say run, run!" Leo said as he secretly put a folded up piece of paper in her hand. "What about you?" she asked. "I'll hold them off" Leo shouted as the ninjas began to attack, "Now run!" Gail took off running, leave Leo and the others to fight behind her.

Once she was a good 5 blocks she stopped to catch her breath and looked at the note Leo had given her.

"Head to 2nd time around antiques, we'll meet you there cAsk for April cLeo"

Gail flagged down a taxi and gave him the address. When she entered the shop she found a man standing behind the counter. "Good evening Miss" the man said, "Is there anything I can help you with?" "I hope so" Gail said, "I'm looking for April" The man stared before glaring at her. "That's my wife" he the man said, "Why do you want to see her?" "I don't know" Gail said innocently, "I was just told to come here" "Hhmm" the man said, crossing his arms, "And who exactly sent you?" "Casey" a woman shouted from out back, "Who is it?" "Some kid looking to see you" the man called Casey shouted back, "She doesn't know why though" "Hi, I'm April" the woman said as she came into the shop, "This is my husband Casey" "I'm Gail" she said. "Nice to meet you" April smiled, "Now why were you sent to come and see me?" "I don't know, I was told to come here and wait" Gail said, "Leo sent me" "Leo!" April gasped, "Well that changes things" "Do you know him?" Gail asked. "Yes, he is a very good friend of ours" April told her, "Come with me, you can wait on him upstairs" "What happened?" April asked as Casey went to make Gail some tea, "Why did Leo send you here alone?" "We were attacked by foot ninjas" Gail told them, "I feel so guilty leaving them to fight alone" "It's alright Gail, they've fought tougher guys than the foot ninjas" April said putting a hand on Gail's shoulder, "Now start from the beginning and tell us everything that happened?" "Leo and I were at the cinema when Raph phoned him and told him that foot ninjas had surrounded the building" Gail explained, "We managed to meet up with the others in the alley behind the cinema but the guys were outnumbered and that is when Leo told me to run and gave me a note telling me to come here" Casey came back into the room carrying a cup of tea and handed it to Gail. "Thanks" she replied before she started crying. "It's alright honey, you're safe now" April said taking Gail's hand in her own, "The guys will be back soon, you'll see"

Back at the fight Leo was down to his last ninja. He grabbed the ninja by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "Why were you following me?" Leo asked angrily, "Who sent you?" "Mistress Karai" the ninja said before he fell unconscious. Leo let go off the ninja and ran off to help his brothers. When he got there he found their fight was also over. "Leo!" Mikey shouted as he ran towards them, "Where's Gail?" "Another group attacked us" Leo told them, "I fought them off while she ran" "Any idea where she would run to?" Raph asked. "I know exactly where she was heading" Leo said, "I only hope that she made it" "Let's hurry then" Donatello said, "Before another group arrives" The 4 brothers took to the rooftops and began running towards April and Casey's apartment, careful to make sure that they weren't being followed.

"You haven't told me how you and Leo met" April said. "A week ago he saved me from a mugging by Purple dragons and we got talking" Gail told her, "And the other day we ran into each other at the pet store where I work and he asked if I wanted to go to the cinema with him" A tap on the window stopped April from answering her. Gail screamed and jumped up from the couch, scared that the foot had found her again. "It's just us" Donatello said to her as April opened the window for them. "Gail, are you alright?" Leo asked as he ran to hug her, "Did you get here safely?" "I'm fine; I took a taxi" Gail said, "What about you, are you all alright?" "We're all fine" Donatello told her, "Nothing we couldn't handle!" Gail managed a slight smile and let go off Leo to dry her eyes. "Do you know who was after you?" April asked. Don, Mikey and Raph shook their heads while Leo nodded. "Karai" he said. "Karai!" the others gasped. "But how?" April asked, "She went back to Japan!" "We'll she obviously back now!" Raph snapped and punched the wall. "I'm taking you home tonight" Leo said to Gail, "I don't want to chance another foot attack" Gail nodded, she knew that he was only trying to protect her.

"Who's Karai?"Gail asked as Leo walked her home. They had decided to use the sewers as there was less chance of Karai's foot ninjas spotting them. "She was the adopted daughter of my brothers and I's worst enemy" Leo told her, "The shredder" "Was?" Gail asked confusedly. "We killed the Shredder and Karai seeked revenge for his death" Leo explained, "When I first met Karai I thought she was different from her father but she isn't, neither of them have any honour" "I don't like the sound of this woman" Gail admitted. "She almost killed my family once" Leo said, "I won't let her do that to you or any of my family ever again" They made it safely to Gail's house without another confrontation. "Thanks again for saving me" Gail told him. "You're welcome" Leo replied, "See you around" "See you" Gail waved as he disappeared down the manhole.

When she entered the apartment she found that her mum and dad were waiting for her. "Where the hell have you been?" Mrs Hardie shouted, "You should have been home hours ago!" "Leonardo and I were attacked on our way home" Gail told him, "He took me to his friend April's apartment until he knew that it was safe for us to leave" "Attacked!" her mum said, "Did they steal your purse?" "Oh typical!" Gail snapped, "Your daughter comes and tells you that she was attacked on her way home and you worry about if her money was stolen!" "Watch your tone young lady" her father warned. "I'm sorry" she sighed, "And no, Leo fought them off before they could hurt us" "He fought them off?" her dad said, "How the hell did he do that?" "His father has taught him and his 3 brothers ninjitsu since they were young" Gail explained, "It has become a second nature to them" "ninjitsu" her mother said, "I don't like the sound of this Leonardo" "Neither do I" Mr Hardie agreed, "He sounds like a gang member" "None of them are, I swear" Gail said, "They only use their fighting skills in self-defence" "Hhmm" Mrs Hardie said, "Well off to bed with you" Gail hurried off before she got another lecture.

**Ohh, things are getting interesting! Review and look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 5

**Please note: I do not own TMNT!**

**Hey readers, I acutely had this ready to put up last night but my laptop closed down suddenly and I lost it. Sorry that it has taken me a long time to get this up but I have had other things to do. Hope you enjoy it!**

In the weeks that followed there was no sign of Karai. The turtles went on patrol every night in the hope finding a lead. "Maybe that foot ninja was just pulling our legs" Mikey suggested. "Not likely" Donatello said, "The foot make be thick sometimes but they never joke" "Whatever they're up to, I'm not letting Gail out of my sight" Leo said.

A further month went by and there was still no sign of Karai or the foot. It was now late October and Halloween was only days away. Eastglen held their annual Halloween Party on the 31rst each year. Gail was determined not to let the foot or Karai ruin it for her. The day before Halloween Gail was helping Mikey decorate the lair. "So, why are we doing this again?" she asked as she handed him a plastic skeleton. "Cause its Halloween dudette!" Mikey replied, "Plus, we've all been really stressed out with the foot and all" "Right" Gail said confusedly, "And how is this going to make them feel better?" "Everyone loves a good practical joke" Mikey said. "Err Mikey, I don't think the guys will take it that well" Gail replied. "Nah, they'll laugh about it" Mikey said. "Okay" Gail said as she picked up the box of decorations, "Don't say I didn't warn ya"

Donatello, Leo and Raph were walking back along the tunnel towards the lair. The roof in some of the tunnels had cracked during the recent storm and Donatello needed his brothers' help to fix them. "God, that's the most action we've had in months!" Raph said. "Yeah, I know right" Donatello said, "It isn't like the foot to go into hiding!" "Hey, we're back!" Leo started to say as they entered the lair, but stopped when they noticed Mikey lying in the middle of the room in a pool of blood. "MIKEY!" the 3 of them shouted and ran over to him. "Oh my god Mikey" Raphael said as he cradled Mikey's head in his lap, "What the shell happened to you bro" "Who could have done this?" Donatello asked, "The only people I can think of are the foot" "Shit" Leo shouted, "Master Splinter, Gail, are you here?" "Boo!" Mikey suddenly shouted. His brothers jumped a foot in the air. "You should have seen your faces" he laughed. "That wasn't funny Mikey" Donatello said. "Your right" Mikey said trying to keep a straight face, "It was hysterical!" "Mikey, if I wasn't so glad to see you're alright I would kill you!" Raph said angrily. "I did warn you Mikey" Gail said as she came out of the kitchen. "Wait, you knew about this?" Leo asked her. "I knew he was going to prank you but I didn't know what he was going to do" Gail told them, "I tried to stop him but I eventually gave up" "That was really immature and irresponsible Mikey" Leo said, "What if something really had happened to you?" "Karai almost killed us all!" Raph shouted, "Or did you forget about that?" "Alright, jeez, I'm sorry, it was just a bit of fun" Mikey said, "If I knew I was gonna get a lecture I wouldn't have bothered" "Anyway, change of subject" Donatello said, "What are you doing for Halloween Gail?" "I'm helping to organise the school Halloween Disco" Gail shrugged, "You guys can some if you want" The turtles looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Isn't it for pupils only?" Donatello asked. "Nope" Gail said, "It's open to anyone" "Yeah, but won't that mean people will see us?" Mikey asked. His brothers looked at each other and shock their heads. "Um Mikey, I think you're missing the point" Gail said, trying not to laugh. "What point?" Mikey asked confusedly. "It's a Halloween Party Mikey!" Donatello said, "Everyone will be dressed up!" "Oh right" Mikey laughed. "One question" Raph said, "Do we need to dress up?" "Not if you don't want to" Gail replied. "Cool" Donatello said, "Sounds like fun" "We'll be there" Leo said.

On Halloween night the turtles waited outside Gail's school. They were meant to meet up with her at 7pm. It was now 7:30 and she was yet to arrive. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Gail shouted as she ran down the street towards them, "I had a bit of trouble with my costume" "Hey, don't worry about it" Leo smiled, "We haven't been waiting that long anyw-Whoa!" Gail walked out from the shadows wearing a Batman jumpsuit. "No one say a word" Gail warned, "And no one gets hurt!" Just like Gail had said, everyone was in costume. No one suspected who they really were; everyone thought they were just dressed up. "Hey dude" a guy said as he passed by Leo, "Cool costumes" "Oh um, thanks" Leo replied, "My brother made them" "Really?" the guy said surprised, "They look so real" Leo went to reply but the guy's girlfriend pulled him away before he could. Gail giggled. She had been standing behind Leo and heard the whole conversation. "I told you" Gail said as Leo turned around to face her, "No one suspects a thing!" "Yeah" he said, "Everyone seems to love us" "Are you kidding?" Gail laughed, "You're a big hit!" Leo laughed with her.

They stopped when the DJ made an announcement. "Hey everyone!" she shouted into the microphone, "Are you having a good time?" Leo smiled at Gail as she cheered with the crowd. "We've had a special request in" the DJ continued, "Can we get the 4 ninja frogs out onto the dance floor!" Leo found himself being carried by 4 guys to the dance floor. Mikey, Raph and Donatello were getting the same thing done to them. "It's turtles!" Raph shouted, "Ninja turtles, not frogs!" "Whatever!" the DJ said, "Who wants to see these 4 crocodiles dance?" The crowd cheered, Gail being the loudest. "Turtles!" Raphael shouted, "Are you really that thick?" "Don't antagonise anyone Raph" Leo warned him. The brothers groaned when "Ninja Rap" began to play over the speakers. The crowd cheered and whistled as they performed the same routine that they had for Gail but without their weapons. When the song finished the turtles bowed and received a massive round of applause. For all she had seen their performance before Gail still found it funny. "Gail!" the 4 turtles shouted, "You better run!" "Meek!" Gail gasped before she took off running, the turtles close behind her.

"You're gonna pay for that Gail!" Mikey said as he leaped to grab her. But Gail saw him coming and ducked. Mikey went flying into buffet table. "Better luck next time Mikey" Gail shouted over her shoulder. "There isn't going to be a next time!" Donatello said. He ran at her from her left side but she side stepped before he could reach her. Donatello then ran into the speaker instead. "Oh shit" Gail said as she stopped to see if he was alright, "Don, you alright?" "Yup, I'm cool" Donatello laughed, "You better get running, you've still got Raph and Leo to out run" "Right" Gail grinned before she started running. Raphael soon caught up with her. "You're going to pay for that little stunt" he shouted to her. "Only if you catch me" Gail giggled. She ran towards the gym equipment and stopped, pretending to catch her breath. "I've got you now!" Raphael teased as he ran towards her. At the last second Gail rolled out of his grasp and he took a header into the gym equipment. "You were saying" she teased before running away.

5 minutes later and Leo still hadn't appeared. "I wonder where-"Gail start to say before a figure jumped out of the shadows and pulled her toward the fire escape. The pair wrestled for a minute before Gail ended up on the ground with Leo above her pinning her down. "Gotcha!" Leo smiled. "Yeah" Gail smiled back, "By the way your brothers need to train harder, I managed to lose them within minutes!" Leo grinned at her; she still hadn't figured it out. "They let me win didn't they" she guessed. "Yeah" Leo laughed. "Dang" Gail giggled, "And here I thought I was doing so well" Leo laughed before bending down to quickly kiss her. They stared at each other before he kissed her again but for longer this time.

Their kiss was interrupted when Raph, Mikey and Donatello ran across the school grounds towards them. "Leo!" Mikey shouted out, "We need to get Gail out of here!" "Why?" Leo asked, "What's going on?" "Foot ninjas" Donatello told him, "They're here" "What!" Leo said as he jumped up, pulling Gail with him, "Where?" "We spotted them just north of here a couple of minutes ago" Raph said. "Did they see you leave?" Leo asked. "I don't think so" Donatello replied. "Let's get moving then" Leo said, "It will be a few more minutes before they realise that we're missing" "Wait!" Gail said as Leo started to pull her away, "What about everyone inside?" "What about them?" Leo asked. "What if the foot ninjas crash the party looking for you" Gail said, "Innocent people will get hurt, we can't just leave them" "I hate to admit it Leo but Gail's right" Donatello said, "We have to let them know we're leaving" "Alright" Leo said, "Do it!" "Hey you, Foot Ninjas!" Donatello shouted, waving towards the rooftops to the north of them, "Looking for us!" 5 foot ninjas jumped down to street level and started running towards them. "Only 5!" Raph said, "This is going to be easy"

He was right for all 5 were unconscious within minutes. "Come on" Leo said, grabbing Gail, "There is bound to be more of them" They ran through the alleys of New York for 5 minutes before Gail stopped. "Gail?" Leo said as he and his brothers stopped, "What's wrong?" "Shh!" she said, putting her finger to her lips, "Listen!" Nobody spoke for a moment as they listened to a child's cry. "It's probably a child who has lost their parent" Leo shrugged. "I'm gonna go check it out" Gail said before running off in the direction of the cry. "Gail!" Leo groaned. "We better go with her" Mikey suggested. "You think!" Raph snapped before they ran after Gail.

They soon caught up with her. "Gail, you shouldn't run off like th-whoa!" Mikey said. Sitting huddled up against the wall was a Triceraton child. "It's a triceraton" Leo said, "But how are they able to breathe?" "It must have something to do with that amulet around their neck" Donatello explained. "Hey there" Gail said, bending down to talk to the child, "What's your name?" "Raynor" the young triceraton said, starting to cry. "Hey Raynor, I'm Gail" she smiled, "And these are my friends" "I know who they are" Raynor sniffed, "They are famous where I come from" Gail glanced up at the turtles before turning back to face Raynor. "Hey Raynor, I'm Donatello" he said as he bent down next to Gail, "Can you tell me what happened to you?" "I was playing with my friends back on the Triceraton homeship when a some man bullied me into taking him to my daddy's personal space cruiser" Raynor told them, "And then he flew the cruiser to Earth and left me here" He then started crying again. "Raynor, how old are you?" Donatello asked after exchanging a quick glance with Gail. "5 triceratons" Raynor replied. Gail looked at Donatello, hoping he could translate for her "3 years on earth" he told her. She nodded and looked back at Raynor. "Raynor, do you trust us?" Gail asked. He looked at them all nervously before nodding. "Come on" Gail smiled, "We'll get you home in no time!" She was surprised when Raynor hugged her. Gail hugged him back and comforted him at the same time.

"Well, look who we have here!" a voice said from behind the group, "4 freaks, an alien and a human!" The turtles turned round to face a man that they loafed, Agent Bishop. "Bishop!" Raph shouted, "What brings you to New York?" "Straight to the point I see Raphael" Agent Bishop said, "I am here for that Triceraton child so if you would kindly move so I can do my job" "You aren't getting anywhere near Raynor!" Leo shouted as he and his brothers brought out their weapons. "Then I'll just have to make you move" Agent Bishop replied, "Get him, I don't care what you do to the freaks just get me that alien!" "Gail!" Donatello shouted to her, "Grab Raynor and run, we can take care of Bishop!" Gail nodded before picking up Raynor in her arms and began running. "Stop her!" Agent Bishop shouted, "Don't let her leave with the alien!" One of Bishops' minions aimed his gun at her and fired. Leo ran to stop him but he was too late. He looked up in time to see Gail run around the corner. Relieved that she wasn't shot he went back to fighting. "What are you doing?" bishop shouted angrily at the minion who had fired the gun at Gail, "We want the alien alive not dead!"

While the turtles were fighting Gail was still running with Raynor. She felt a pain in her left side but kept running. She couldn't let Bishop get Raynor, she had to get him to safety. Gail stopped and flagged down a taxi. She gave the driver the address as the taxi sped off. Gail ran to 2nd Time Around Antiques, hoping that April and Casey were home. "April! Casey!" she shouted as she banged on the door, "I need your help!" She looked down at Raynor who was standing behind her and noticed that he was crying again. A light came on in the shop and April and Casey appeared. "Gail, what's happened?" April asked as she opened the door, "Are you alright?" "I'm alright" Gail replied as Casey closed the door behind her, "We ran into trouble" "We?" Casey asked. "Yeah we" Gail said as she side stepped to reveal Raynor. "Whoa" Casey said as Gail bent down to pick up Raynor, "Is that a triceraton" "Yeah" Gail replied, "Guys, this is Raynor" April and Casey looked at each other. They were still in shock and didn't know what to say. "Raynor, this is April and Casey" Gail said softly, "They're friends and will be able to us get you home" "Gail, what's going on?" April asked, "Where are the guys?" "I'll explain everything" Gail said, "But do you mind if I calm Raynor down first" "No, of course not" April said, "Let's head upstairs to the apartment"

"April, can I borrow a change of clothes?" Gail asked, "I ripped my costume while getting Raynor away" After they had calmed Raynor down Gail explained everything that had happened to April and Casey who agreed to help her and the turtles get Raynor home. "Sure, no problem" April said as she walked towards her bedroom, "I'll leave them in the bathroom" "Thanks April" Gail replied before bending down in front of Raynor, "Hey kiddo, I will be back in a few minutes, okay?" Raynor nodded. "Keep an eye on him" Gail mouthed to Casey as she stood up. Casey nodded and Gail turned to walk down the corridor. Once in the bathroom she stripped out of her ripped costume and for the first time noticed the bullet wound in her left side. "Oh shit" she whispered as she picked up a towel and wrapped it around her waist. Once the knot was tightly fastened Gail continued to put on the rest of the clothes April had lent her. "April, can you possibly drive me to the hospital?" she asked as she staggered out of the bathroom, "If it isn't too much bother" "Of course we can" April said as she rushed to help Gail, "What's happened?" "I must have been shot while I was running with Raynor" Gail said as April her arm over her shoulders, "I didn't realise until now" Hearing that Gail was hurt Raynor rushed over to hug her leg. "Please don't die Gail" he sniffed. "I'm not going to die kiddo" Gail smiled as he stroked his head, "I promise" Raynor nodded and wiped away his tear. "Casey, got get the car started" April ordered, "I'll help Gail down the stairs" "Raynor, you go head down the stairs with Casey" Gail said. He looked between her and Casey, reluctant to leave her. "I'll be right behind you" she said, "I promise" Nervously, Raynor took Casey's hand and went down the stairs. Once Gail was safely down the stairs and in the car Casey drove to the hospital. "April, can you do me another favour?" Gail asked, "Can you text the guys for me and tell them that Raynor and I made it safely to you and that we are calming him down before taking him to the lair" "Don't you think we should tell them?" April replied. "Please April" Gail pleaded, "I don't want them to worry" "Leo's gonna kil-be mad at you" April replied, stopping herself so she didn't upset Raynor. "I know" Gail whispered, "But that is the least of our worries right now" "We're here Gail" Casey announced 5 minutes later. "Raynor, do you think you could do something really brave for me?" Gail asked, "Do you think you could stay here in the car with Casey?" She could see the fear in his eyes as he reached over to hug her. "You'll be safe, I promise you" she said, hugging him back, "Casey won't let anyone hurt you" Raynor sniffed and wiped away his tears. "Besides, someone needs to make sure Casey behaves himself!" Gail laughed, "Do you think you could do that for me?" Raynor nodded and let go of her. "Good boy" Gail smiled as she got out of the car, "I'll be back before you know it!"

Back at the turtles lair they were trying desperately to get in touch with the triceratons. They hadn't heard anything from Gail since she fled with Raynor and Leo was starting to get worried. "She still hasn't phoned or texted" he shouted angrily, "What if they are hurt?" "Leo, you need to calm down" Raph said to his brother, "You'll be no help to Gail or Raynor if you get yourself all agitated" Leo felt his phone vibrate in the pocket in his belt. He pulled it out and read the text from April. "Gail and Raynor made it here safely, waiting until the kid has calmed down before we bring him to the lair. April" "See, they're fine" Raph said as he read the text over Leo's shoulder, "So stop worrying!" Leo nodded and the 2 of them went to help Donatello and Mikey. "How you doing Donny?" Raph asked, "Any luck getting a hold of the triceratons?" Donatello muttered some technical that Raph didn't understand. "I'll take that as a yes then" he said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly a triceraton appeared on Donatello's computer screen in front of them. "You did it Donny!" Mikey cheered, "High 3!" "This is the turtles calling from planet Earth" Leo said loudly, "Can you hear me okay?" "Yes, we can hear you" the triceraton replied, "How may the triceratons help you?" "We have found one of your children here on Earth" Leo replied, "His name is Raynor" "Raynor, he is the Prime leader's son!" the triceraton gasped, "He has been missing for hours!" "He is alive and safe" Leo told him. "I must inform the Prime Leader immediately" the triceraton said, "We will arrive shortly to pick him up "We will wait your arrival" Leo nodded before the transition was terminated. "Any idea how they'll arrive?" Mikey asked Donatello. "I don't know" he replied, "It could be anyway" "Great, just what we need" Mikey muttered, "More surprises!"

Back at the hospital Gail and April were just leaving. The emergency room had been pretty quiet and so Gail was seen fairly quick. "What did you tell them?" April asked as they walked across the parking lot, "About the gun?" "I told them a man forgot to put the safety on his gun and accidental shot me" Gail said, "They bought mostly because I didn't want to press charges" April went to reply but stopped when she saw a small figure running towards them; it was Raynor. "Raynor, what's wrong kiddo?" Gail asked as she bent down to hug him, "Why aren't you in the car?" "The man with the girl's name said you'd be okay but I didn't listen" he cried, "I thought you were dead" "I told you I'd be alright" she smiled, "And you right, Casey does sound like a girl's name" Above them April giggled; even Raynor managed a smile. "Come on" Gail said as she stood up and took his hand, "Let's go meet up with the turtles so that we can get you home" Most of the drive was made in silence. "Gail" Raynor said quietly, "Will you sing for me?" "Um, sure Kiddo" Gail said, "What song?" "Anything" he replied as he rested his head on her lap, "Something your mother used to sing to you" "Well, my mother never used to sing to me when little" Gail shrugged, "But I do know one song from a Disney movie" She then began to sing "You'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins

Come stop your crying it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just can't trust but they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're just the same, so don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more

Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know  
We need each other to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
Yes you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always, always

Halfway through the song Raynor had closed his eyes and was now peacefully sleeping. They had now arrived at the garage. Gail got out of the car and picked up Raynor in her arms. April and Casey rushed to help her but she shook her head. "I've got him" she whispered. "You've got a good voice" April said as they walked into the elevator that would take them down to the lair. "Thanks" Gail said, "I used to sing with my grandfather a lot" "Don't you think it was kind ironic" Casey said, "I mean the kid is hundreds of thousands of miles from home in a different planet with strangers" "He's only 3 Casey" Gail snapped, "I couldn't exactly sing "Bat out of Hell" could I?" "Point taken" Casey muttered. There was a few moments of silence before Casey broke it. "He's a sweet kid" Casey said as he looked at Raynor asleep in Gail's arms, "But I don't think I want to be a father" "Then there isn't going to be an easy way for me to tell you this Casey" April said awkwardly, "I'm pregnant" Casey looked at her in shock. "Congratulations" Gail smiled, "I would give you a hug but I don't want to wake Raynor"

Casey was still speechless when the elevator doors opened. "Hey guys" Gail said as she entered the lair, "Any luck contacting the triceratons?" "Hey" Raphael replied, "We managed to contact them about an hour" "We?" Donatello said, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, Donny did" Raph replied, rolling his eyes. "They said they would leave right away but we don't know how long it will take them to get here" Leo told them, "Your text arrived ages ago, what took you so long?" "Um, Raynor was really agitated and it took a while to calm him down" Gail said, hoping he bought it. "Hey, what's up with Casey?" Raph asked turning everyone's attention to him, "He hasn't said a word since he arrived!" "He got some shocking news" Gail giggled, relieved that Leo was no longer questioning her "He just found out I'm pregnant!" April told them. The turtles cheered and congratulated April and Casey.

On his way to hug April, Mikey accident bumped into Gail which caused her to lose her balance. "Gail!" Mikey shouted as he quickly reached to the grab and steady her before she fell, "I'm sorry, are you alright?" "I'm fine" she panted, "Just give me a minute to catch my breath" "Gail, let me take him" April said, walking over to help Mikey steady her, "Please, you lost a lot of blood" "What do you mean she lost a lot of blood?" Mikey asked confusedly. "I'm alright April" Gail said, "Honest, I just need a minute" "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" Leo shouted angrily. April and Gail stared at him in shock at his outburst. "Alright I'll tell you" Gail sighed, "But is there somewhere where I can put Raynor down so he can sleep?"

Leo motioned for her to follow him and he led her down the corridor to his room. He pulled back the covers and stepped back so she could get in and put down Raynor. After tucking him in Leo and Gail left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. They didn't go back to the other straight away but instead stood in the corridor facing each other. "So what happened?" he asked her as he crossed his arms. "I was shot" she sighed, leaning back on the wall, "While I was running with Raynor" "Why didn't you tell me?" he then asked. "I didn't want to worry you" she said, looking away. "Well you did" he sighed, "But I'm more annoyed myself since you felt like you couldn't tell me" "Oh Leo, it wasn't like that" Gail denied, "I know what you're like, you would blame yourself when none of this is your fault" Leo stared at her. He knew this was true but didn't realise that she had noticed. Maybe she had been talking to his brothers. "Promise me something" he said as he pulled her close to him so he could hug her, "promise me you'll never feel like you can't talk to me" "I promise" Gail smiled, "If you promise not to blame yourself for things that aren't your fault" "Deal" he laughed as he lend down to kiss her. "Hey guys, what's taking so lo-" Mikey said as he poked his head round the corner stopped when he saw them kissing, "Never mind"

10 minutes later and a portal appeared in the middle of the lair. "Looks like the triceratons are here" Donatello said. "I'll go wake Raynor" Gail said before walking off towards Leo's room. Leo went and stood with his brothers and father up front to welcome their guest. They were pleasantly surprised to see who it was. "Traxsimis!" they said as he stepped out of the portal. "Hello my friends" he smiled, "How long it's been" "So traxsimis" Raphael said, "Did they send you to retrieve the Prime-leader's son instead of him?" "Not exactly Raphael" Traxsimis laughed, "I am the Prime-Leader!" "Really?" they all said in surprise, "Since when?" "Yes" Traxsimis replied, "For almost 2 years now" "Wow" Donatello said, "And what about the Federation?" "The feud with the Federation was been resolved" Traxsimis told them, "Their new leader was just as keen to end the conflict as I was, although there is still some tension between us" "So much has changed since we last met" Master Splinter said, "I can see where young Raynor gets his trusting nature from" "Speaking of my son" Traxsimis said, "Where is he?" "Our friend Gail has gone to wake him" Leo told him, "He fell asleep on the way here" Just then Gail came back holding Raynor's hand. "Daddy!" he shouted happily as he ran to his father's arms. "Raynor!" Traxsimis said as he hugged his son, "Oh how I've missed you" "I missed you too daddy" Raynor as he started to cry. Gail crossed the room to stand next to Leo and smiled as he took her hand. "Thank you all so much" Traxsimis said as he picked up Raynor, "I am forever in your debt" "It was mostly Gail" Leo told him, "She was the one who found Raynor" "Thank you Gail" Traxsimis said, "And I must say that I am surprised that a human saved my son" "You have an amazing son, he was really brave" Gail smiled, "I'm just glad he is back with his family" "Gail was the brave one Daddy" Raynor smiled at her, "She was really hurt and still managed to save me" "Is this true?" Traxsimis asked her, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, nothing major" Gail laughed, "It takes more than a few bullets to stop me!" She felt Leo stiffen beside her and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "So it seems" Traxsimis replied, "I can't thank you enough" "There really is no need" Gail smiled, "I'm just happy knowing that there is people who would help me when I need it most" "We best be going Raynor" Traxsimis said, putting his son down, "I'm sure your mother is desperate to see you" "Wait 1 minute daddy" Raynor begged, "Please!" He didn't wait for an answer and ran over to hug Gail. "Thank you Gail" he said as she bent down to hug him back, "I will never forget you" "And I won't forget you kiddo" she smiled. Raynor let go of her and went to take his father's hand. "Have a safe journey home" Donatello said. "Thank you my friends" Traxsimis said, "I hope we meet gain Gail" "As do I" she smiled. "Bye everyone" Raynor waved before he and his father walked through the portal that would take them home.

"What a night!" Gail said. "Yeah" Leo replied, "But it is like you said, it's good knowing you'll always have people there for you when you need them"

**How'd you enjoy that, would you believe that took 10 pages! Quick update on A Series of Unexpected Events, hopefully the final chapter will be up soon. I still have writers block on that one! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 6

**Please note: I do not own TMNT!**

**Hey readers, sorry that it took me a while to get this up. I have had a couple of other things to worry about. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Gail left not long after Traxsimis and Raynor. April and Casey offered to drop her off and she was grateful for the gesture. By the time she put her keys in the front door to unlock it, it was well past midnight. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" her mother shouted at her as she opened the door, "YOU WERE SUPPOST TO BE HOME HOURS AGO!" "I was coming home on time" Gail replied, "But the guys and I ran into trouble while on our way home" "What kind of trouble?" her father asked, crossing his arms. "While we were walking home we saw a young child getting kidnapped" Gail told her parents, "The guys scared off the kidnappers and we took the child to the police station" "Whose clothes are they?" Mrs Hardie asked, "And why is there blood all over them?" "I had to borrow clothes from my friend April after my costume ripped" Gail sighed, "The blood is mine, I was shot" "You were shot!" her mother gasped, "Are you alright?" "I'm alright mum" Gail huffed, "Stop acting like you care" "Gail!" her father snapped, "Tell us how on earth you managed to get shot" "The guys told me to run with the child while they stopped the kidnappers" Gail told them, "While I was running one of the kidnappers shot me" "You keep saying 'the guys'" Mr Hardie said, "I assume you are talking about that boy again, Leonard?" "It's Leonardo" Gail said, "And his brothers, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were there as well" "I thought you said these boys know kung-fu?" Gail's mother said, "How on earth did you get shot then?" "It's ninjitsu" Gail said, "And I got shot running away with the child while the guys stopped the kidnappers from chasing after us" "Do you have to correct everything I say?" her mother snapped, "And if you were shot why the hell didn't you go to the hospital?" "At first I didn't realise I had been shot and took the child straight to the police station" Gail said, "Once he was back with his family the guys drove me to the hospital" "Why didn't you just leave the child with the police and go get yourself seen to?" her father asked. "I couldn't leave him Dad" Gail said, "He was really upset and wouldn't leave my side until his father came to get him" "Well, at least the child was returned to his family safely" her mother, "As for you, I forbid you to see these boys again" "What!" Gail gasped, "You can't do that!" "Yes I can" her mother snapped, "I am your mother after all!" "I'm almost 18!" Gail cried, "You can't keep treating me like a child!" With that she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, tears streaming down her face.

**Meanwhile...**

Leo sat in deep meditation for hours. He was worried about Gail's safety now that the Foot knew which school she attended. He had an idea but Leo knew that his brother's wouldn't be too thrilled about it. Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo sat watching TV on the couch. "Hey dudes, where's Leo?" Mikey asked. "I think he's meditating" Donatello answered. "On what?" Mikey asked again. "Gee I don't know Mikey" Raph said sarcastically, "Why don't you go ask him?" "No need" Mikey said, "Here he comes now" "Hey bro, you alright?" Raph asked, "You've been in there for hours" "I've been meditating" Leo told them, "On tonight's events" "And?" Mikey asked. "I'm concerned for Gail's safety now that the Foot knows where she goes to school" Leo said, "That's why I decided to enrol into Eastglen High School" Raph and Mikey stared at him before they burst out laughing. "Good one Leo" Mikey chuckled, "You almost had us going there" "I wasn't joking" Leo said. "Are you serious Leo?" Raph said, "You can't in case anyone sees you" "I know" Leo sighed, "I'll just have to wear human clothes all day" "Acutely, I might be able to help you with that" Donatello said getting up from the couch to walk towards his lab, "And it would mean that you don't have to wear human clothes" Curiously his brothers followed him.

The next day at Eastglen High School, Gail stood at her open locker putting away her books. "Um hi, we're new here" a voice said from behind her, "Could you show us where our first classes are?" "Sure" Gail said, not turning around, "Just give me a sec" She shut her locker and bent down to zip her bag up. "Now, where is it you are going t-AAHH!" Gail said as she turned round to face 4 figures, "Oh sorry, for a moment there I thought you were 4 guys I know" "That's because it is us!" the guy wearing an orange hoodie said. They all had the same brown hair and green eyes. If she hadn't been standing right up against the lockers Gail would have fainted. "Hey, are you alright Gail?" the guys in the blue hoodie asked. "Guys!" she gasped, "Is that you or am I seeing things?" "It's us" the guy in the blue hoodie, Gail now recognised as Leo, laughed. "But how?" she whispered, "You look so...human!" "It's the watches" Donatello whispered, "They are holographic projectors" Just then the bell rang signalling that it was time for their first class. "Your first classes are that way" Gail pointed down the corridor after glancing at their sheets, "I'll see you at lunch"

As it turned out Gail had at least one class with each of the turtles. Chemistry with Donatello, English with Michelangelo, Gym with Raphael and Maths with Leonardo. By lunchtime she had already been in Science and English. "Hey Gail" Mikey said, "What was our homework for English again?" Gail groaned; this was the 5th time he had asked her. "Take notes on chapters 1-4 and read chapters 5 and 6" Gail told him, "Want me to write that down?" "Eh, yes please" Mikey replied. Gail sighed and reached into bag for her notebook. "Hey there!" a female voice said, "You're new here aren't you?" Gail froze; the voice belonged to Veronica Stewart. "Um yeah" Leo said awkwardly, "We just started today" "Oh cool" Veronica said, "What school did you go to before here?" "Acutely, we didn't" Donatello replied, "Up until now we were home schooled" Gail chose this moment to zip up her bag again and sit up straight. "Home schooled huh" Veronica said, "Figures, since you're sitting with Gail Hardie" "You got a problem with me Veronica?" Gail snapped, "Then say it to my face!" "Oh I wouldn't want to do that; it would make me lose my lunch!" Veronica laughed, "You 4 would be wise to avoid becoming friends with her, she's the wrong sort of person for that!" "I believe that it is our choice who we become friends with" Leo snapped, "And to be honest I would rather be friends with Gail here than you any day!" Veronica glared at him before storming away. "Who on earth was that?" Mikey asked. "That was Veronica Stewart" Gail sighed, "Her sheep, Brittany Wilson, is off today" "Her sheep?" Donatello asked. "Yeah, the expression 'Following around like a lost sheep'" Gail replied, "That's Brittany" "What does Veronica have against you?"Leo asked her. "She asked me to join her 'group' when I first moved here but I refused" Gail shrugged, "She has seen me as a rival ever since" "Rival" Raph laughed, "That seems to be an exaggeration" "Trust me, it isn't" Gail replied, "By the way, you still haven't told me why you are here" The turtles exchanged worried glances. "What?" Gail asked, "Is it some turtle secret?" "No, it's not that" Donatello said, biting his lip, "We're worried about your safety now that Karai knows what school you go to" "I still don't see why you are here" Gail replied. "It means that Karai has the advantage of knowing where you are" Raph said, "It would make it easier for her to capture you" "Not that we would let that happen" Leo said. "How do you even know that it is me Karai is after?" Gail asked. The turtles stared at her. "Right" Gail sighed, "Stupid question" "Karai would do anything to get to us" Donatello said, "She won't stop until she gets her revenge" Gail turned pale and looked down at the floor. "I have to go hand something in" she said as she stood up from the table, "I'll see you later" "Was it something we said?" Mikey asked as they watched Gail bin her rubbish and run off. "I'm not sure Mikey" Leo said, "But I don't think it was us"

Gail sat in the girls' bathroom and cried silently. She felt like an inconvenience to the turtles and hated it. They were risking being exposed so that they could protect her. All through Gym Raphael tried to catch her eye but she refused to look at him. Her last class of the day was Maths. This was her one class with Leo and Gail knew she couldn't avoid him forever. By the time he found the classroom Gail and the other students were already seated. "Ah, nice of you to join us" Miss Dunlop said, "What is your name?" "Leonardo" he replied, "And I do apologise, I had trouble finding the classroom" "Well it seems there is only one seat left next to Gail" Miss Dunlop replied, "I trust you won't get lost on the way there?" There was a few giggles from other members of the class. "No miss" Leo replied. "Very well then" Miss Dunlop said before turning back to face the white board. "I feel sorry for him" one pupil whispered as Leo walked past him, "He has to sit next to Gail Hardie!" His partner giggled. Leo ignored them and kept walking. "Hey" he whispered to Gail as he pulled out the chair and sat down. "Hey" she whispered back, not looking away from the board. "Gail what's wrong?" Leo asked, "Why won't you talk to me?" "I'm fine" Gail replied. "No you're not, if you were then you wouldn't have run off like that during lunch" Leo said, "Please Gail, tell me what is wrong" "I feel like a burden" Gail sighed, "I hate the fact that I have put all of you in danger" "You've not put us in any danger Gail" Leo whispered, "Well, no more than we usually get into" Gail smiled slightly. "Do you want to go to the movies later?" Leo asked. "I can't, my Grandfather needs me at the shop" Gail replied, "Both he and his assistant are sick" "No problem, I'll drop in later to help" Leo shrugged, "It's my turn to do the shopping anyway" "You don't have to" Gail replied. "I want to" Leo smiled. "Do I hear talking?" Miss Dunlop said from the front of the class, "Anyone caught talking will immediately be put onto after school detention" "Later" Leo mouthed to Gail. She nodded and went back to her work.

Later that day Gail opened One Stop Pet Shop. Leo said that he would come by and help her. She walked through from the store cupboard in the back of the shop after hearing the door bell ring. "Welcome to One Stop Pet Shop" she greeted the customer, "We sell everything expect Dinosaurs!" "Hey, it's me!" Leo laughed, "Nice slogan" "Oh hey Leo, I didn't recognise you for a moment there" Gail giggled. "Yeah, it takes a bit of getting used to" Leo laughed again. There was a high pitched screech and something flew towards Leo. He had to duck to avoid it. "Whoa!" he said as he reached under his jacket to grab his katanas, "What was that?" "Relax Leo" Gail giggled, "It's only Spock" "Who's Spock?" Leo asked. "This is Spock" Gail said as an African Grey Parrot landed on her shoulder, "We named him after the star trek character" The parrot looked Leo up and down curiously. "Say hello Spock" Gail said as she scratched the parrot's head. "Ello mate!" Spock squawked, "What's crackalackin?" "Who taught him that?" Leo chuckled. "Grandfather did" Gail giggled, "That isn't his funniest trick though" Spock jumped off Gail's shoulder and flew over to his perch behind the counter. "How are you feeling now?" Leo asked her, "You know, after earlier" "I'm alright" Gail smiled, "Thanks for asking" "Shall we get started?" he then asked, "Just show me what you want me to do"

The shop was very quiet so they started off the cleaning all the cages and tanks. While they were working Spock flew over to see what they were doing. "He really is a curious parrot" Leo said as he stopped what he was doing to watch Spock. "He is usually very timid around strangers" Gail said as Spock flew to land on top of the tank that Leo had been cleaning, "Although, he seems to really like you" "Do you think he would let me touch him?" Leo asked. "You could try" Gail shrugged, "Be warned, he might bite you though" Hesitatingly Leo reached up to scratch the parrot where Gail had earlier. Spock seemed to enjoy it and turn his head so Leo could reach his head easier. Gail smiled as she watched him. "You're a good head scratcher" Spock said. Leo chuckled. "I taught him that one" Gail giggled, "He sings as well" "Really?" Leo asked. "Yeah" Gail replied, "Hey Spock, give us a song" "Parrot, parrot, parrot dies!" Spock sang, "Parrot, parrot, parrot dies!" "That was meant to be Paradise" Gail giggled, "He didn't quite pick it up correctly" "Does he even know what it means?" Leo asked. "Probably not" Gail said. Leo chuckled before they went back to their work.

When they were finished Gail went to serve a customer while Leo went to the store cupboard to put away the cleaning supplies. He heard a knock on the fire exit door and went to investigate. "Is this the One Stop Pet Shop?" a delivery man in a red jacket asked. "Yes it is" Leo replied, "Is there something I can help you with?" "I have a package here" the delivery man said as he bent down to pick up a large, heavy box, "Is the owner around?" "No, I'm afraid he isn't in today" Leo said as he took the box from the delivery man, "His granddaughter is in though, would you like me to fetch her?" "That would be very much appreciated" the delivery man nodded. "Hey Gail!" Leo shouted as he put the box on the counter, "There is a delivery man out back, I think he needs a signature" "Okay, thanks Leo" Gail smiled, "Can you start unpacking the box for me?" "Sure" Leo smiled, "No problem" "Thanks" Gail smiled, "I'll be back to help in sec" As Gail went to sign for the parcel Leo opened up the box. He found a large glass jar with several baby turtles inside. Leo gasped and put the jar down on the counter before he dropped it. "Leo?" Gail said as he rushed by her into the store cupboard, "What's wrong?" When he didn't reply she went up to the counter to find out what had spooked him. "Oh Leo" Gail sighed when she noticed the baby turtles wandering around the bottom of the glass jar. She carried the jar over to the empty turtle tank and gently tipped them onto the bottom.

Once they had enough food and water Gail went to find Leo. "Leo" she whispered when she found him splashing cold water onto his face, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine" Leo said, "I just freaked out when I saw those baby turtles" "Leo, I'm so sorry" Gail said as she walked over to hug him, "I never knew" "It's alright Gail" Leo said as he hugged her back, "You couldn't have known" Then they heard Spock squawking in the shop. "What is that parrot up to now?" Gail asked as she and Leo went to stand at the cupboard door. "I like big butts and I cannot lie!" Spock sang as he shook his tail, "You other fellows can't deny!" "Oh god" Gail said embarrassingly, "I hoped that he had forgotten that one" "How'd he learn that?" Leo chuckled. "We got a drunk man in singing that once" Gail said, shaking her head, "Spock has been singing it ever since" Leo chuckled again.

Just then the phone rang and Gail rushed off to answer it. Leo walked over to Spock's perch. "You really are a crazy bird, aren't you?" Leo said as he scratched Spock's head. "If I were human I believe my response would be: go to hell" Spock replied, "If I were human" Leo laughed and went to find Gail.

By the time he found her she was ending her conversation. "I'll be right there" she whispered before hanging up. "I can see why you called him Spock" Leo said, "He does a great impersonation of him" Gail said nothing and held onto the counter to stop herself from fainting. "Gail, what's wrong?" Leo asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Who was that on the phone?" "It was my grandfather's neighbour" Gail said, tears streaming down her face, "He has been rushed to hospital" "Come on" Leo was as he took her hand and pulled her to shop door, "I'm driving you to the hospital" "No Leo, it's alright" Gail said as she wiped away her tears with her free hand, "I can drive myself there" "I want to Gail" Leo replied as he wiped a tear off her cheek, "Besides, you're in no state to drive" She gave in and allowed him to drive her to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital Gail and Leo ran as fast as they could. "Where's Malcolm MacDonald?" Gail asked the receptionist, "I'm his granddaughter" "And who is this?" the receptionist asked as she glared at Leo. "My friend" Gail replied, "Now please tell me where my grandfather is" "Down the corridor" the receptionist replied, "4rth door on the left" Gail took of immediately. "Thank you" Leo said before running off after Gail.

"Grandfather!" Gail cried as she rushed into the room and over to the bed, "Grandfather!" "Gail!" her grandfather coughed, "What are you doing here?" "I came as soon as I heard" Gail said, "What happened Grandfather?" "I had a heart attack" her grandfather replied as he started to cry, "The doctors says my heart could fail at any time" "How long?" Gail asked, fresh tears running down her face. "Could be days, could be months" her Malcolm replied, "A year at the very most" Gail started to cry harder and bent over the bed to hug her grandfather. Malcolm reached up to put his arms around his granddaughter as he also began to cry. Leo stood awkwardly at the door watching them.

After a few minutes Malcolm looked up and noticed Leo standing by the door. "Oh I'm sorry" Malcolm said, "I believe we haven't been introduced" "I'm Leonardo" Leo said as he walked over to shake Malcolm's hand, "Gail's friend" "Pleasure to meet you Leonardo, I have heard a lot about you" he replied, "I'm Malcolm MacDonald" "I'm sorry to hear about your health Sir" Leo said. "Thank you Leonardo" Malcolm replied, "And please, call me Malcolm" Just then the door opened. Gail turned to see her parents. "What are you doing here?" she asked them. "I came to see my father Gail" her mother replied. "And since when do you care?" Gail snapped. "Gail!" her father said angrily, "Have some respect for your mother" "Who are you?" Gail's mother asked as she turned to glare at Leo. "I am Leonardo" Leo said as he offered her his hand. "Ah yes" Mrs Hardie said, refusing to shake his hand, "The vigilante" "Mum!" Gail hissed. "If you don't mind me asking" Mr Hardie said, "Why are you here?" "I offered to drive Gail here" Leo said, "I felt that she was in no fit state to drive herself" "I see" Mrs Hardie said before turning to face Gail, "I thought I told you never to see him again" "Mum!" Gail hissed again, "Can't this wait until later?" "No it cannot!" her mother shouted, "You deliberately disobeyed me!" "I didn't disobey you mum" Gail shouted back, "He goes to the same school as me!" "Is this true?" Gail's father asked Leo. "Yes" Leo replied, "I was in Mr MacDonald's shop when Gail got the phone call" "It seems that there is only one way to solve this" Mrs Hardie said, "You are coming with us to Washington!" "What!" Gail gasped, "No!" "Oh yes!" her mother snapped, "We are leaving tomorrow!" "I am almost 18 Mum, you can go yourselves!" Gail snapped, "Besides Grandfather needs me here!" There was a few minutes of silence were Gail and her mother glared at each other. "I think I better go" Leo said, breaking the silence, "My family will be wondering where I am" "I'll walk you out" Gail said before walking out the door. "Nice to meet you all" Leo said politely, "And I do hope you feel better soon Mr MacDonald" He then left the room and shut the door behind him.

"I have to apologise for my family" Gail said as they walked, "And for what happened earlier" "It's not your fault Gail" Leo said, "In both cases" "My parents are very overprotective" Gail sighed, "They see anyone who isn't like them as a threat" "They really do care for you Gail" Leo said, "They just don't know how to show it" "But they are making me chose between the people I care about the most" Gail said as a tear ran down her cheek, "And I don't know what to do" "Do what you think is right" Leo said, "What your heart is telling you to do" With that he left the hospital and drove home while Gail went back inside.

The next day was Saturday and Gail to go to the shop to finish a few jobs. Her parents had already left for Washington by the time she woke up. First think Gail noticed when she opened the shop door was the bag of groceries that Leo had left the night before. She would drop them off after she fed all the animals.

**Meanwhile...**

Leo yawned. He hadn't slept well last night. "Hey bro" Raphael said as he entered the dojo and sat down next to Leo, "What's up?" "Hey" Leo replied, "I'm alright" "You sure?" Raph frowned, "You look like you haven't slept in weeks" "Not weeks" Leo said, "Just last night" "What's bothering you Leo?" Raph asked, "And don't say nothing!" "I just had a shitty day yesterday" Leo sighed. Raphael chuckled. "What's so funny?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing" Raph grinned, "I've just never heard you swear before" Leo rolled his eyes. "Seriously though" Raph said, "Did you and Gail have a fight?" "No, nothing like that" Leo said, shaking his head, "I offered to help her out in the shop and got a bit freaked out" Raph stared at him; it wasn't like Leo to be afraid of something. Leo noticed his brother's confusion and sighed. "While Gail was serving a customer there was a delivery" he went on, "A jar with baby turtles" "Did Gail know about it?" Raph asked. "No, she was just as surprised as I was" Leo said, "If that is even possible" "I can see why you had a bad night" Raph said. "That ain't even the half of it" Leo said, "I had a run in with Gail's parents" "You met her parents" Raph said, "How'd that happen?" "Gail's grandfather was rushed into hospital" Leo explained, "I drove her there since she was in no fit state to drive herself" "So what happened with her parents?" Raph asked, "You stand on their toes?" "Not exactly" Leo grinned, "Trust me when I say this, you do not wanna know what happened" "Want me to break their skulls?" Raph teased. "Nah, you're alright" Leo grinned, "Besides, I think Gail's done that already" "You're kidding" Raphael chuckled. "Nope" Leo grinned. There was a few minutes of silence. "That's not the only think that is bothering you though is it?" Raph asked. "Jeez Raph" Leo said, rolling his eyes, "When did you become psychic?" "I just know what you're like" Raph said, "So what happened?" "After I got back from the hospital I went for a run to clear my head" Leo told him, "I ran into some trouble" "What kind of trouble?" Raphael frowned. "A Foot Ninja attacked me" Leo said, "Said he had a message for me, from Karai" "Karai!" Raph growled, "What does that witch want now?" "The note said that she is after Gail" Leo sighed, "And that she won't rest until she gets her" "Karai won't get anywhere near Gail" Raph said, "She'll have to go through us first" "Yeah, I know" Leo said, "I just can't help feeling that there is still some good in Karai" "Leo, you need to get over her bro" Raph said, "Someone always gets hurt every time we see her and most of the time it is you" "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Leo said as he rolled his eyes, "Just our luck" "I think you mean your luck" Raph teased.

The two brothers started wrestling and didn't notice Mikey rush into the room. "Hey guys" he said, "Is Gail in here with you?" "Does it look like she is here?" Raph said sarcastically. "No she isn't" Leo said, "I didn't even know she was here" "Well she was but I don't know if she still is" Mikey said, "She did leave this though with a bag of groceries" Leo stood up and took the note from his brother. It read...

Leo, here is the groceries you left in the shop last night. I heard you talking with Raphael, why didn't you tell me I was upsetting you? I guess it doesn't matter anymore because you're not going to see me again. Hopefully this mean Karai will find out that I have gone and leave you all alone. Keep yourselves safe, Gail

"God dammit!" Leo shouted as he punched the wall, "She heard us talking about Karai and thought we meant her" "Whoa!" Mikey said in surprise, "Did Leo just swear?" "Yeah!" Raph snapped, "Now go find Donny and get him to trace Gail's phone" While Mikey ran off Raph turned back to face to Leo. "Leo, are you in love with Gail?" Raph asked. "Not now Raph" Leo muttered, "I have to try to contact Gail" "Just answer the question Leo" Raph replied, "Are you in love with her?" "Yes" Leo sighed. "Then what are you hanging around here for?" Raph grinned, "Go after her already" Leo didn't need to be told twice and started running towards the lair entrance. He stopped when Raph shouted on him. "Take this" Raph shouted as he tossed him one of the holographic watches, "She has most likely gone above ground" Leo slipped on the watch and ran off into the sewer tunnels.

The first place he checked was her apartment but the lights were out and all the doors and windows were locked. After a further 30 minutes of searching the streets of New York Leo's shell cell rang. "Hey Leo" Mikey said from the other end, "Any luck finding Gail?" "Nope, nothing" Leo sighed, "Did Donny find anything?" "He said her last phone activity was just outside Grand Central Station" Mikey said, "Which means she is most likely catching a train" "Thanks for that dramatic conclusion Detective Obvious!" Leo faintly heard Raph say. Leo chuckled but stopped when Donny came on the phone. "Hey Leo, as Detective Obvious just pointed out Gail is at the train station" he said, "Do you have any idea where she might be going?" "I think so" Leo replied, "Thanks Donny" He hung up and started running towards Grand Central Station.

"When does the next train to Washington D.C leave?" Leo asked the ticket woman. "The next train to Washington leaves in 5 minutes from platform 36" the woman replied. "Thank you" Leo said before he took off running towards platform 36. "Hey wait!" the woman shouted to him, "You need a ticket first!" "I don't intend to get on the train" Leo shouted back.

Gail stood on the platform and watched the train pull into the station. Silent tears fell from her eyes. She had stupidly thought that Leo really did care for her. He was the reason why she had stayed in New York. Her Grandfather was going into a retirement home and Gail knew he would be safe there. Now there was no reason for her to stay in New York. Just as she was about to step onto the train a pair of hands reached out to pull her back. "Hey!" she complained, "What gives?!" "Gail!" Leo said, "It's me!" "Leo" Gail gasped, "What are you doing here?" "I had to come Gail" Leo said, "I couldn't let you leave without telling you the truth first" "I already know Leo" Gail sighed as she turned her head away, "And I wish you just told me that you were unhappy around me" "No you don't know the truth Gail" Leo said as he put his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him, "Because the truth is Gail, I'm in love with you" There was a few "aawws" from nearby passengers. "What?" Gail said, "But I heard you talking with Raphael" "No, you heard us talking about Karai" Leo said, "I'm curious though, what made you leave New York rather than never seeing me again?" "Last night you told me to listen to my head and to my heart" Gail said, "But they were telling me two different things" She could see the confusion in Leo's eyes and so she went on. "My head was telling me to go back and ask you what your problem was" she said, "But my heart was telling me to go back and tell you how much I loved you" "So you didn't do either" Leo said, "And ran away" "It didn't feel like running away to me" Gail sighed, "More like saving you" There was a few minutes of silence and in this time the train doors shut and it pulled away from the station. "How did you find me?" Gail asked. "Donny called me saying that he traced your cell to here" Leo shrugged, "After that it was just finding out what platform the Washington train leaves from" "And what if I wasn't here?" Gail teased. "I don't want to even think about that" Leo said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Well now you know how I feel" Leo whispered, "I won't stop you if you still want to leave" "Leo, can you do something for me?" Gail asked, "Shut up and kiss me already!" Leo grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "Get a room!" a couple of nearby teenagers shouted but Leo and Gail ignored them. They had what they wanted; each other.

**Finally! It took me 6 chapters to get Leo and Gail to admit their feelings for each other! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Review and look out for the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 7

**Please note: I do not own TMNT**

**Hey readers, sorry that it has taken me ages to get this chapter up. I have had a lot of other things to do recently. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Gail woke up one Monday morning a couple of weeks later. She and Leo had officially started dating the night they admitted their feelings for each other. When Gail left the apartment she didn't notice the 4 figures standing just down the hallway.

"AAHH" she screamed as she turned and walked into them after locking the door, "Guys, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Gail" Donny grinned, "We were on our way to school and dropped by to see if you wanted a lift"

"Thanks guys" Gail said, "You didn't need to, I usually walk"

"It's not a problem" Leo shrugged, "Besides we were driving by anyway"

"And with all the trouble you get yourself into it is a good thing we did" Raph teased.

Gail chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on, we better get going before we're late" Leo said.

Gail's first class that she had with the turtles was Chemistry just after break, her only class with Donatello. When they arrived at their classroom they sat down at a lab table up the back.

"Hey Gail, I can understand why you took this class" another pupil said as he passed her, "It's the closest you'll ever get to a romantic chemistry"

The full class heard him and started the teacher Mr Duncan had to hide a smirk. Donatello glared at the boy as he passed him on his way to his seat. He secretly stuck his foot out from underneath the desk and watched the boy trip over it.

"Oh sorry" Donny grinned.

"Nope problem mate" the boy replied, not realising that Donny had tripped him up on purpose.

"Settle down everyone" Mr Duncan said, "Now I want you all to get out your notebooks a copy down the equations I am about to write out on the board"

"Hey Gail" Donatello whispered to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she whispered back.

"You sure?" he asked her, "That guy said some really mean things"

"I said I'm fine" she whispered back, "Besides, people have told me meaner things than that"

"You know that what he said isn't true" he said, "Leo loves you very much Gail"

"Why do I hear talking?" Mr Duncan asked, "You all should be copying down these examples"

There was a few minutes of silence.

"He's done it wrong" Donatello told Gail.

"Who's done what wrong?" Gail asked in confusion.

"Mr Duncan" Donny answered, "He has done question 4 wrong"

"Oh yeah" she said after realising the teacher's mistake, "So he has"

"Mr Hamato, Miss Hardie!" Mr Duncan suddenly said, "Something you wish to share with the class?"

"No Mr Duncan" Gail answered.

"You have answered question 4 wrong Sir" Donatello said.

"Just out of curiosity" Mr Duncan said, "In what way do you think have I done it wrong?"

"Well Sir, you have calculated the equation with 0.66" Donny said, "When actually it should be 0.65"

"Oh really?" Mr Duncan asked, as he raised an eyebrow, "And who may I ask is the teacher here?"

"You are Sir" Donny replied.

"Correct!" Mr Duncan said, "And since I am the teacher I know what I am doing and therefore my answer is right"

"Actually Mr Duncan, Donatello is correct" Gail said, "The question asked how many moles are in a 0.65 mole of Sulphur Dioxide, not 0.66"

Mr Duncan frowned and checked the sheet in his hand, he had indeed wrote the wrong equation.

"Would you two like to teach the class?" he asked Donatello and Gail.

"No Sir" they replied.

"Well then, back to work everyone" Mr Duncan ordered.

Donatello and Gail exchanged a quick glance before going back to their work.

"What are you in next?" Donny asked her as they packed up their stuff.

"Um, English" Gail groaned.

"I thought you liked English?" he asked her.

"I do or at least I used to" she grinned, "Mikey likes to wind Mrs Charmers up something awful"

"Why am I not surprised?" Donny chuckled.

"You can laugh" Gail giggled, "I was so embarrassed!"

"I see you later at lunch" Donatello said as they left the class.

"Yeah, see you" Gail replied before they went off in opposite direction.

When she arrived at her English class Gail found that Michelangelo had already arrived.

"Hey Gail!" he said, "I saved you a seat!"

"Hey Mikey" she said as she pulled out the seat next to him and sat down, "What's up?"

"Nothing much" he shrugged, "What about you?"

"Hiding from some mad Karai woman and trying to survive high school" Gail grinned, "The usual"

Mikey chuckled but stopped when Mrs Charmers entered the class.

"Good afternoon class" she said, "Today I want you to continue with that exercise I gave you yesterday"

She watched as the class got out their books to starting working and noticed that Mikey hadn't moved.

"Mr Hamato, is there some reason why you are not working?" Mrs Charmers asked.

"I ain't got a pencil Miss" Mikey answered.

"The correct term is I do not have a pencil, you do not have a pencil or they do not have a pencil" Mrs Charmers corrected, "Do you understand?"

"Err, no" Mikey said, "Who stole all the pencils?"

Gail groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Miss Hardie, do you have a pencil that Mr Hamato can borrow?" Mrs Charmers asked.

"Yes Miss" Gail replied as she reached into her bag to grab another pencil.

"Very well, please ensure that your friend comes properly equipped to class in future" Mrs Charmers said before walking back to the front of the class.

Mikey sniggered but stopped when Gail elbowed him.

"Hey guys!" Mikey said to his brothers as he and Gail joined them at their table.

"Hey Mikey" his brothers replied, "Hey Gail"

"Hey guys" Gail said as she pulled out a chair next to Leo and sat down.

"How was English?" Donatello grinned.

"Awesome" Mikey chuckled.

"For you maybe" Gail said.

"What did he do this time?" Donatello asked.

"You don't wanna know" Gail replied.

"Mrs Charmers asked me why I wasn't working I and told that I ain't got a pencil" Mikey told his brothers, "And then she corrected me"

"That's not so bad" Leo said.

"You wanna bet?" Gail giggled, "When she asked him if he understood he wanted to know who stole all the pencils!"

Leo, Donny and Raph chuckled at their brother's stupidity.

"That reminds me" Mikey said before reaching into his bag, "Here's your pencil back"

"Keep it" Gail giggled, "I've got a feeling you're gonna need it"

Everyone laughed.

After lunch Gail's next class was gym with Raphael.

"Alright class, listen up!" Coach Nutt shouted, "I want the boys out on the field playing football while the girls run round the track"

Gail and Raph glanced at each other. Neither liked the activities they were given.

"What are you all standing around for?" Coach Nutt asked, "Get going!"

The two of them ran off in opposite directions; one to the athletics track and one to the football pitch. The boys split into two teams and started playing. By the time Coach Nutt blew the final Raph's team had won by 12 points to none.

"Alright class dismissed" Coach Nutt shouted, "Hamato, a word please"

Raph quickly exchanged a glance with Gail.

"I'll wait on you" she mouthed to him before walking off towards the changing room.

"Yes sir?" Raph asked Coach Nutt, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Something wrong, oh no" Coach Nutt said, "The opposite in fact"

"Come again?" Raph asked in confusion.

"I've been watching you play and I must say you are very good" Coach Nutt said, "I would like to offer you a spot on the school's football team"

"Um, thanks but no thanks" Raph said, "I'm not really a sports fan"

"Very well" Coach Nutt sighed, "Let me know if you change your mind"

"What did the Nutt want?" Gail asked as Raphael walked towards her.

"He asked me to join the football team" Raph said, "But I rejected his offer"

"Probably a good thing to" Gail giggled, "I imagine you would have broken a few people's bones"

Raph chuckled but stopped when a pair of hands shoved him against the nearby wall.

"Hey!" he shouted as Dean Brike stepped in front of him, "What's gives?!"

"Dean!" Gail shouted as she tried to pull him off of Raphael, "What are you doing?"

"There's no way you could have scored that last touchdown without taking something" Dean said, "What are you on?"

"I'm not on anything!" Raph protested.

"You're lying!" Dean snapped, "That position on the football team is mine and mine alone!"

"Dude, you are seriously messed up" Raph said, "I don't even want to be on the stupid football team"

"No, you're wrong" Dean said as he got ready to punch Raph in the face, "You're the one who is gonna be messed up by the time I'm finished with you!"

He swung his arm to punch him but Raph caught Dean's fist easily and bent his arm backwards and using his other hand pushed him against the wall.

"Raph, don't" Gail said just before he went to punch Dean, "He ain't worth it!"

"Urgh, get out of here!" Raph said as he let go of Dean.

"You'll pay for that!" Dean shouted as he ran off, "You'll see!"

"Somehow I doubt that" Raph muttered.

"I can't take you guys anywhere" Gail giggled, "Come on, we better get going before we're late"

By the time Gail reached maths, her last class of the day, she was 5 minutes late.

"I do not tolerate tardiness Miss Hardie" Miss Dunlop said, "Why are you so late?"

"Sorry miss" Gail apologised, "I got held up last period"

"Make sure it doesn't happen again" Miss Dunlop said, "Now go sit down"

"Better late than never" Leo teased as she sat down next to him, "But then again it's best never to be late!"

"Look who's talking" Gail giggled, "You got lost on your first day here!"

"Hey, it was my first day!" Leo grinned, "What's your excuse?"

"Let's just say there was almost a one-sided fist match" she said.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Some jerk called Dean Brike threatened Raphael" she explained, "I managed to stop him from starting a fight"

"Dean?" Leo asked.

"No, Raph" Gail answered, "Dean couldn't even take out a 5 year old!"

Leo chuckled and went back to his work.

"Are you coming by later?" Leo asked Gail as they walked towards the battle shell in the parking lot.

"I can't" Gail replied, "I have to work late tonight"

"Aw, do you have to?" Leo grinned.

"Yes!" Gail said, "I can't leave my ill grandfather to do it all!"

"Just give me a couple more minutes" Leo teased, "Then I'll hand you over"

"Leo!" Gail giggled before he leaned down to kiss her.

They didn't notice the Battle Shell drive up behind them until someone honked the horn. Leo and Gail jumped in surprised and accidentally banged their heads together.

"Geez, guys please stop going that!" Gail said, "I can only take so many heart attacks in one day!"

"I guess I better let you go" Leo said, "Pick you the same time tomorrow?"

"Only if you promise not to scare me again" Gail grinned.

"I promise" Leo said before giving a quick kiss and walking towards the Battle Shell.

"Hey Leo!" Raph shouted out the passenger window, "Make sure you buckle up, Mikey's driving"

"Then again, I might not see you tomorrow" Leo shouted to Gail as he stopped to open the Battle Shell door. Gail laughed and waved as the turtles drove off.

It was well after 9pm by the time Gail got home. The shop had been very busy and her Grandfather needed help packing for his move to the retirement home.

"Oh man, I'm beat" she said as she opened the apartment door and turned on the light, "I feel like I could sleep till I die!"

"Allow me to help you with that" a woman's voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Gail asked her, "And how did you get into my apartment?"

"You mean you don't know who I am?" the woman asked, "The turtles never told you?"

"Karai!" Gail gasped.

"Ah, so you do know who I am" Karai smirked.

"What do you want Karai?" Gail asked.

"Revenge for my father" Karai replied, "Killing you will bring out the anger in them, especially Leonardo"

"You won't get away with it" Gail said as she secretly pulled out her phone from her pocket, "The turtles will stop you, they always do"

"Oh no they won't" Karai said before kicking the phone out of Gail's hands, "By the time they get here the building will already be burnt to the ground and you with it"

"You bitch!" Gail screamed before running to attack Karai but 2 Foot Ninjas grabbed her before she could.

"Oh really?" Karai grinned as she walked forwards to slap Gail across the face, "Sleep well Gail Hardie"

Another Foot Ninja came up behind Gail and jabbed a needle in her neck. Gail fell to the ground and was asleep.

"Foot Ninjas, disappear!" Karai ordered.

As they left the building Karai set the apartment on fire before leaving herself.

**Meanwhile...**

"I can't believe we actually got to see our little baby" Casey said.

April smiled at her had finally warmed up to the idea of being a were on their way back to their apartment after a romantic dinner at her favourite restaurant.

"You know Casey, you surprised me" April told him.

"In what way?" Casey asked as he pulled the car over and looked at her.

"Well when you first found about the baby you weren't very happy about it" she explained, "And now, you've changed"

"I changed for you April" he said as he stroked her cheek, "I saw how happy you were and realised that this baby is not just a part of you but a part of me as well"

"I love you Casey Jones" April said.

"I love you April Jones" Casey replied before leaning over to kiss his wife.

After a minute they broke away and Casey started driving again.

"Hey, doesn't Gail live around here?" he asked a minute later.

"Oh yeah so she does" April said, "Apartment 27b"

"Oh shit!" Casey said, "Look!"

April looked to where Casey was pointing and noticed the smoke pouring out of apartment 27b.

"Oh no!" April gasped, "Gail might be in there!"

"Wait here" Casey shouted as he jumped out of the van, "I'm going in after her"

"Casey!" April shouted as he ran up the fire escape, "Casey, come back!"

Up on the fire escape Casey was struggling to get into the Gail's apartment.

"Oh well" Casey thought as he smashed Gail's bedroom window, "I'll just have to buy her a new window"

He jumped into her bedroom and rushed through into the living.

"Gail!" Casey shouted as he ran to where she still lay unconscious, "Gail, can you hear me?"

When she didn't reply he picked her up bridal style and ran back to the bedroom.

Outside April waited anxiously for her husband to sighed in relief when she saw him carrying Gail down the fire escape.

"What happened?" April asked as Casey rushed over to her, "Is she alive?"

"I'm not sure" Casey replied as he carefully laid Gail on the ground, "The whole place was filled with smoke when I got there"

"Gail, can you hear me?" April asked her.

"I already tried that" Casey said, "But she didn't respond"

April bent down to check Gail's pulse.

"Casey, she's not breathing" April shouted, "Start CPR!"

"Come on Gail" Casey said, "Come back to us!"

After a few minutes Gail started breathing and April sighed in relief.

"Hurry, we need to get Gail to the hospital" April said, "And we better phone the guys"

"Yeah well you can do that" Casey said, "I'll drive"

"Well seeing you leave me to tell Leo" April replied.

"Of course I did!" Casey said as he lifted up Gail and laid her across the back seats on his truck, "He is libel to ring my neck!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Pizzas ready!" Raphael shouted from the kitchen.

"What kind this time?" Leo asked as he sat down at the table.

"I decided to play it safe" Raph replied, "Pepperoni"

Just then the lair phone rang.

"I'll get it" Raph said before going over to answer it, "Hello?"

"What's up with Raph?" Mikey asked as he and Donny joined Leo at the table, "He looked pretty mad when we passed"

"I don't know" Leo shrugged.

"Thanks April, keep us posted" Raph said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Donatello asked Raphael when he join them at the table.

"That was April phoning from the hospital" he told his brothers.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked, "Is she alright?"

"It's not April who's in hospital" Raph said shaking his head, "It's Gail"

"Gail!" Leo gasped, "What happened?"

"April said that she and Casey were driving by Gail's apartment and noticed that it was on fire" Raphael continued, "Casey went in to get her but they had to revive her out on the street before taking her to hospital"

"Why do I have the feeling that Karai is behind this?" Donny asked.

"Because she probably is!" Mikey replied.

"I'm heading to the hospital" Leo said .

"Wait Leo" Raph said as he grabbed his brother's arm as he passed, "I don't think that is such a good idea"

"I don't care" Leo snapped, "Right now I want to get to my girlfriend"

"Raph's right Leo" Donatello said, "If it was Karai who set Gail's apartment on fire then no doubt she will have Foot Ninjas watching Gail"

"Besides if you go to the hospital in your human form then Karai might realise that it is you" Raph said, "If she hasn't already"

"Your brothers are right Leonardo" Master Splinter said as he walked into the kitchen, "It will be safer for Gail and all of us if you stay and wait until April calls"

"Fine!" Leo snapped as he stormed out of the kitchen, "But don't expect me to be happy about it!"

"Man, I wish I could do something to help, you know?" Mikey sighed.

"Yeah" Donatello replied, "But we don't want to do anything that would Gail or ourselves at risk"

**Meanwhile...**

When Gail woke up she was in a strange room.

"What?" she asked as she quickly sat up right from the bed she was laying on, "Where am I?"

"It's alright Gail" a woman's voice said, "You're safe"

Gail looked up and spotted April and Casey sitting on two plastic chairs across the room.

"April, Casey" she said in relief, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Gail" Casey told her, "We rescued you from the fire and brought you here"

"Oh god, the fire!" Gail gasped, "Do you know how bad it was?"

"I'm sorry Gail" Casey said, "Everything was destroyed"

"No" she said before bursting into tears.

Casey handed her a hankie and looked at April who was on the phone to somebody.

People crying made him uncomfortable.

"Gail, it's Leo" April said as she walked over and handed Gail the phone, "He wants to talk to you"

"Hello" Gail said after putting the phone to her ear.

"Gail!" Leo said through the phone, "Are you alright?"

"I feel fine" Gail replied, "The doctor hasn't been in yet"

"What happened, Gail?" Leo asked, "How did the fire start?"

"It was Karai" Gail answered as she started to cry again, "I tried to stop her but I-I couldn't"

"It's alright Gail" Leo said, "Calm down and tell everything that happened"

"She was already in my apartment when I got home from work and she said something about using me as bait to get revenge on you" Gail told him, "One of her foot ninjas gave me some injection and they must have started the fire while I was unconscious"

"That bitch" Leo said angrily, "I swear she is gonna pay for this!"

Suddenly there was a loud thud and he could no longer hear Gail.

"Gail!" Leo shouted, "GAIL!"

"Calm down Leo" Casey said through the phone, "She's fine"

"What happened Casey?" Leo asked, "Where's Gail?"

"She broke down and started crying hysterically" Casey told him, "April is inside with her"

"Where are you then?" Leo asked.

"Sitting outside the room" Casey answered, "I don't deal with people crying very well"

"How bad was the fire Casey?" Leo asked.

"Everything was burnt to a crisp" Casey said, "There's no way Gail will be able to live there for a while"

"Dammit!" Leo said.

"Listen Leo, I've got an idea but I'll need to talk to April first" Casey said, "The doctor has just gone into Gail's room so April should be out soon"

"Alright Casey, keep me posted" Leo said.

"Will do Leo" Casey said before he hung up the phone.

After the doctor left Gail fell asleep. She was woken up the next morning by a nurse.

"Is something wrong?" Gail asked.

"No, everything is fine" the nurse smiled, "You are being discharged and your friends are here to take you home"

"Oh right" Gail said, "Do you know who it is?"

"April and Casey Jones" the nurse answered, "They asked me to give you these clothes since yours were ripped"

"Oh, thank you" Gail said as she took the clothes from the nurse.

"They are waiting for you by the reception" the nurse said, "I'll have your discharge papers ready"

Gail nodded and went into the bathroom to get changed. When she came back out the nurse had already left. After collecting her things Gail went to find the reception.

"How you feeling Gail?" April asked as she walked over to hug her.

"Much better" Gail said, "I can't thank you both enough for saving my life"

"Aw it was nothing" Casey said, "Besides, your family now Gail"

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion but we need Gail to sign her discharge papers" the nurse said.

After the papers were signed April, Casey and Gail left the hospital and got into Casey's truck.

"So what is going to happen to me now?" Gail asked.

April and Casey glanced at each other. They were meant to tell her last night but she had fallen asleep.

"Gail, you're coming to stay with us for a while" April said.

"Oh thanks guys, I really appreciate it but I couldn't" Gail replied.

"Gail it wasn't an offer" April replied, "Like Casey said, you're family now"

The rest of the ride was made in silence. When they reached the apartment April showed Gail to the guest bedroom. That night she cried herself to sleep.

**Aw, poor Gail. I want to let you know that I am going skip the story on a couple of months to where it gets a bit more exciting. Please review and look out for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 8

**Please note: I do not own TMNT**

**Hey readers! Sorry that it has taken ages for me to get this up but I have exams to study for. As I said at the end of the last chapter I have skipped the story on a couple of months to where the "action" starts. There is some adult context in this chapter, you have been warned! **

The following 4 months practically flew by. Christmas came and went. It was now the end of March and April was entering her 8th month of pregnancy. Gail had now been living with April and Casey for a while and she was starting to feel more comfortable about it.

"Hey April, let me help you" Gail said as she watched her carry a heavy looking bag of groceries into the apartment, "I thought Casey was going with you?"

"Thanks Gail" April smiled as the bag was taken from her, "He was with me but spotted a couple of kids vandalising someone's car and ran off"

"Why am I not surprised?" Gail grinned.

"You're so lucky" April teased, "Leo would never do that to you"

"That's an understatement" Gail giggled, "He would probably turn me around and walk in the other direction!"

April laughed and shook her head. Together the two women put away the groceries and sat down at the table with a cup each.

"So what are your plans for Spring Break?" April asked.

"Nothing now" Gail sighed, "I was planning on going to visit my parents but they made it pretty clear on the phone the other day that they don't want to see me"

"I'm sorry Gail" April said as she reached over the table to hold her hand, "Why don't you come with Casey, the guys and I up to the farmhouse?"

"Oh no, I don't want intrude" Gail replied, "Besides, my Grandfather will need me to help out in the shop"

"Nonsense, you won't be intruding" April smiled, "Besides, I already phoned your grandfather and arranged for you to get a couple of days off"

"You're not going to stop asking until I say yes are you?" Gail asked.

"Nope" April grinned.

"Alright April" Gail said, "I'll go with you"

"Yay, it'll be good to have some girl time" April smiled, "Don't get me wrong I love Casey and the guys are like brothers to me but sometimes I just need some women company"

"Yeah, I know" Gail replied, "Speaking of boys and girls, do you and Casey know what you're having yet?"

"No, we want to be surprised" April said just as Casey came through the front door, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear"

Gail couldn't help giggling.

"Hey girls" Casey said, "Having fun?"

"Hey Casey, we're just having a girl talk" Gail smiled, "Did you catch those vandals?"

"Sure did!" Casey said, "I'm sorry April, I shouldn't have left you like that"

"Gail helped me with the groceries" April shrugged, "I'll get you back for it later"

"Oh, someone's in trouble" Gail giggled.

Casey glared at her before pulling out the chair next to his wife and sitting down.

"I really am sorry April" Casey said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and the other around her huge baby bump, "And I promise that I won't leave you or the baby like that again"

"You better not" April grinned before leaning over to kiss her husband.

Gail left to give the couple some privacy.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Leo asked.

It was a Saturday morning and the turtles and Master Splinter had dropped by to pick up Gail before heading up to the farmhouse. Casey and April had driven up earlier that day while Gail stayed behind to go see her Grandfather before she left.

"Yes Leo" Gail said, rolling her eyes, "I triple checked"

"Are you gonna ask her if she needs to go to the bathroom next Leo?" Mikey teased.

Gail giggled when Donny and Raph whacked him over the head.

"Who's driving?" she asked.

"I promised Mikey that he could" Donny said.

"Right, in that case I will be back in a sec" Gail replied before going back into the apartment building.

She was back within 5 minutes carrying a cycling helmet as well as a pair of elbow pads and kneepads.

"I've heard about your driving and I'm not taking any chances" Gail said to Mikey.

His brothers held each other up since they were laughing so hard. Even Master Splinter got a chuckle out of it.

"Haha, very funny" Mikey said sarcastically, "Let's cut out the jokes and get going"

Several hours later they arrived at the farmhouse.

"We're here!" Mikey announced, "My driving wasn't that bad now was it?"

"Mikey, I've seen a monkey drive better than you" Raph said, "Did you think that all those red lights were just there for decoration?"

"Aw come on, I didn't go through that many" Mikey protested.

"I counted at least 10" Donny replied.

"Everyone's a critic" Mikey shrugged.

"One question" Gail said as Leo stretched out his hand to help her jump down from the Battle Shell, "Who taught him how to drive?"

"Donny did" Leo replied.

"I think he needs to re-teach him" Gail giggled.

Leo chuckled and the pair walked hand in hand to the farmhouse. After dinner they went out for a walk before it got dark.

"Man, I'm full" Gail grinned, "I never would have thought of putting chocolate on a pizza"

"That's Mikey for you" Leo chuckled, "He comes up with the weirdest of flavours"

"Shit!" Gail suddenly gasped after they had walked for a few more minutes.

"What?" Leo asked curiously.

"Did you guys bring your watches?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he replied, "Why?"

"In case anyone sees you" she said.

"Don't worry" he smiled, "The nearest town is 3 miles away and Casey's neighbour rarely ventures this way"

"Oh right" Gail said, blushing, "Sorry for freaking out"

"It's alright" Leo smiled, "You're safe here"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive" Leo smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "No one can find us here"

Seconds later a chestnut coloured Mustang horse broke through the nearby bushes and galloped towards them. Leo had to jump out of the way and landed in the bushes.

"You were saying" Gail giggled.

"It's a horse so technically it doesn't count" Leo said as he stood up and got out of the bush.

"Hey girl" Gail said as she let the horse sniff her hand, "Where's your owner?"

"How do you know that it isn't wild?" Leo asked.

"She has a head collar on" Gail told him as she patted the horse's neck.

"I wonder wh-" Leo started to say before he was cut off by Gail.

"Shh, listen!" she whispered, "Someone is coming"

Leo quickly pressed the button on his watch to make him appear human just seconds before an old man ran out of the bushes where the horse came through.

"Oh Sapphire, there you are!" the old man puffed, "Thank you for catching her"

"Is everything alright sir?" Gail asked as she handed him the lead rope.

"Oh yes, thank you" the man replied, "I struggle to keep up with the horses now a day's"

"Would it help if I led Sapphire back for you?" Gail asked.

"Yes, thank you" the old man smiled, "This way"

Leo and the old man walked in front while Gail followed them leading Sapphire.

"I really appreciate the help" the old man said as Gail led the mare into the empty stable and shut the door, "I never caught your names?"

"Gail Hardie" Gail said before shaking the man's hand.

"Leonardo Hamato" Leo said before also shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Mr Henderson" the man replied, "Hamato, that is an interesting second name"

"My father was born in Japan" Leo told Mr Henderson.

"Ah, that explains it" Mr Henderson replied, "I haven't seen you two up here before"

"We're friends of the Jones" Gail said.

She giggled when Sapphire rubbed her head up and down her back, demanding Gail's attention.

"I haven't seen her show as much affection to someone in a long time" Mr Henderson said as he watched Gail pat the mare, "She must really like you"

"I used to ride a horse just like her when I lived in Scotland" Gail said.

"I didn't know you rode" Leo said in surprise.

"Just for fun" Gail shrugged, "I never competed in any shows"

"Would you like to come by tomorrow and ride her?" Mr Henderson asked.

"Oh no, it's fine" Gail replied, "I don't want to cause you any bother"

"It's no bother at all" Mr Henderson smiled, "I haven't been able to ride her or the other horses in a while"

"Well, if you're sure" Gail smiled.

"I would really appreciate it" Mr Henderson replied, "Sapphire is an ex racing horse and doesn't like being kept in her stable all the time"

"Alright, I'll come by tomorrow" Gail said, "We best be heading back"

"Goodbye Gail, goodbye Leonardo" Mr Henderson said, "It was nice meeting both of you"

"And you, Mr Henderson" Leo said before taking Gail's hand and walking back towards the farmhouse.

"Well, that was unexpected" Gail giggled as they walked.

"No it wasn't" Leo teased her, "You planned it didn't you?"

"No I didn't!"she gasped, giving him a playful shove.

"Oh I think you did" he grinned shoving her back.

"I did not!" she said giving him another shove that caused him to fall over, "Oh shit, Leo are you alright?"

She grabbed his out stretched thinking he needed help up only to have him pull her down on top of him.

"Gotcha!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist so that she couldn't escape.

To his surprise she didn't struggle but leaned down to kiss him instead. Her distraction worked and his grip of her waist loosened.

"Not this time" she giggled as she wriggled away from him and ran off.

"Oh you are so going to get it" Leo shouted before chasing after her.

Gail hid behind a large trunk and watched him run by. Thinking he hadn't spotted her, she wasn't expecting him to jump down from the tree and pick her up bridal style.

"Leo, stop!" she laughed as he swung her around in circles, "You're making me dizzy!"

Leo chuckled and set her down on her feet.

**Meanwhile...**

April stood at her bedroom window watching Leo and Gail and sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts" Casey said as the wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife.

"I'm worried" April said, "About Leo and Gail"

"Why?" Casey asked as he glanced out the window at Leo and Gail, "They seem pretty happy to me"

"That's what I'm worried about" April sighed, "That their differences will come between them"

"Are you kidding?" Casey said, "That won't happen, they're crazy about each other"

"I hope you're right Casey" April whispered as she turned round to hug him.

The next day Gail went over to Mr Henderson's farm after lunch.

"Finally!" Mikey said as they watched her walked off down the path from the kitchen window, "I thought she'd never leave"

"Does everyone know what they've to do?" April asked.

"Yeah dudette" Mikey said, "The decorations are in the living room and the food is in the kitchen"

"Alright, let's get to work then" April said, "We don't know how long we've got until Gail comes back"

It took them several hours to pin up all the decorations after searching for the tacks.

"April, that's us finished" Leo said as he poked his head into the kitchen, "I'm gonna head off to meet Gail"

"Alright Leo, I'm just putting the finishing touches to the cake" April replied, "Make sure to text us when you leave"

"Will do" Leo shouted as he left the farmhouse.

"Hey Leo!" Donatello shouted as he ran after him, "Wait up!"

"Something wrong Donny?" Leo asked.

"Raph, Mikey and I were talking about going camping tomorrow" Donny said, "We were wondering if you and Gail wanted to come with us?"

"I'm up for it" Leo said, "I'll ask Gail on the way back"

"Ok but make sure you text us!" Donny chuckled, "We want to surprise her"

"Don't worry" Leo said rolling his eyes, "I won't forget"

When Leo reached the farm he spotted Mr Henderson standing by a fenced off paddock.

"Good afternoon Mr Henderson" Leo said as he joined him.

"Ah, hello Leonardo" Mr Henderson smiled, "I didn't expect to see you today"

"I came by to walk back with Gail" Leo told him, "It's her 18th birthday and we've planned a surprise party for her"

"That will be nice" Mr Henderson said, "Do you have any plans for the rest of your holiday?"

"My brothers want to go camping" Leo shrugged, "I'm not sure where though"

"I know a nice quiet little place north of here" Mr Henderson suggested, "It's a long walk but you could always take some of the horses with you if you want"

"Wow, thanks Mr Henderson" Leo said, "That would be great"

They turned their attention back to Gail. She and Sapphire were now cantering around the paddock.

"Wow" Leo said in amazement, "She's really good"

"Yes, she is" Mr Henderson agreed, "The connection between horse and rider really is amazing"

They watched in horror as Sapphire reared up and Gail fall off her back.

"Gail! Leo shouted as he leapt over the fence and ran over to her, "Gail, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she said as he helped her to her feet, "Sapphire got spooked, that's all"

As she spoke Sapphire walked up beside and rubbed her head up and down Gail's arm in an apologetic way.

"I'm alright" Gail reassured the horse, "What happened girl?"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Leo asked as Gail mounted Sapphire.

"I have had worse falls than that" Gail smiled, "Besides, if I don't let her cool down her muscles will go all tense"

Reluctantly Leo climbed back over the fence while Gail walked Sapphire around the paddock a few times. He waited for her outside the stable while she un-tacked Sapphire and gave her a quick brush.

"I just got a text from Mikey" Leo said, "The pizza's almost ready"

"What flavour is it tonight?" Gail asked.

"Half pepperoni, half cheese" he told her.

"Thank god" she giggled, "I don't think I could handle another one of Mikey's wacky pizzas 2 nights in a row"

Leo chuckled with her.

"I'll be right back" Gail said, "I'm gonna go tell Mr Henderson that we're away"

Leo used this time while she was away to text the others and let them know that they were on their way back.

"My bros were talking about going camping tomorrow" he asked as they walked, "They wanted to know if you want to come with us?"

"Sure" she replied, "Sounds like fun"

Leo smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's pretty quiet" Gail said as they approached the farmhouse, "You'd think Mikey would have spotted us and told us to hurry up by now"

Leo tried hard not to smile. She still hadn't figured it out.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Leo and Gail came through the front door, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAIL"

Gail jumped in surprise.

"Thanks everyone" she said, "Wait, I never told any of you when my birthday is so how did you know?"

"You really need to stop dropping your driver's licence" Leo chuckled before giving it back to her.

"Hey, I was looking for that" Gail said, "I should have known that you would have it"

After singing "Happy Birthday" to her it was time for her to open her presents. The turtles and Master Splinter got her a personalized jumper (Keep calm and phone the Ninja Turtles" and April and Casey got her train tickets so that she could go visit her parents in Washington.

Later that night Gail went outside to phone her parents. When neither of them picked up she tried again. 5 attempts later Gail sat down on the step and cried.

"There you are, I was looking for you" Leo said as he came out and sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied, wiping away her tears.

"I don't believe you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Why are you crying?"

"I phoned my parents but they won't talk to me" Gail said before starting to cry again.

"They just need some time" Leo reassured her.

"It's been 6 months!" Gail cried, "How much longer do they need?"

"I don't know how to answer that Gail" Leo said, "No one is forcing you to say"

"I know" she whispered, "It was my decision to stay and I don't regret one minute of it"

"I got you something for you birthday" he said as he picked up a box that was sitting next to him and handed it to her, "I would have given it to you earlier but Mikey was getting on my nerves"

"You didn't have to get me anything" she blushed.

"I wanted to" he smiled as she opened the box to find a silver necklace with a maple leaf-shaped charm, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful" Gail said, "Thank you"

"In Japan the maple leaf symbolizes lovers" he told her as he took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck, "I saw it and thought of you"

**Meanwhile...**

Inside the farmhouse Master Splinter smiled. He had excellent hearing and heard everything. He was very happy that his son had found love. If only his other sons could find the same happiness.

**Back outside...**

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Leo asked her.

"Sure" Gail smiled.

"Come this way" Leo said as he took her hand and led her through the bushes.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see" he smiled.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a small clearing next to the river.

"Wow" Gail said, "This place is amazing"

"Yeah, I come up here a lot to meditate" Leo agreed, "It's so far off the path that few people actually know about it"

"It's a beautiful night" Gail said, "The water is so calm"

"Yeah, it is beautiful" Leo whispered, "But not as beautiful as you"

"That is so corny" Gail giggled.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Leo asked.

"Alright" she said, "But only if it's safe!"

"I'll wait in the water for you" he chuckled before taking off his mask, belt and holster.

Using a nearby tree branch he summer-saluted into the river.

"Show off" Gail said shaking her head.

Leo's laugh could faintly be heard. Gail stripped off all her clothes until she was completely naked and jumped in the river.

"Is your watch waterproof?" she asked him.

"I sure hope so" he chuckled as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Other wise we'll have a lot of explaining to do if someone walks by"

Gail grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could kiss him. As they did Leo resisted the urge to run his hands up and down her body.

"It's alright" Gail whispered after realising why he was holding back.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am if you are" she replied.

She giggled as he picked her up and reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist. As they passionately kissed he carried back to the bank. Without stopping he gently laid her down on the grass. Their damp bodies thrust against each other. Leo ran has hands up and down her body, secretly enjoying the feeling of having her body under his.

His own body was getting hot and sweaty and his heartbeat was racing. Gail was experiencing the same thing. She felt a sharp pain and pressure in between her legs. After a few minutes it went away. Then she heard a strange sound, not harsh but a sort of clucking. She soon realised that it was Leo making the noise. He wasn't making it in a threatening manner but a sweet and encouraging way. Gail actually found it rather attractive, not that she would tell him. Although he was unaware of the noises he was making Leo could clearly hear footsteps heading their way.

"What's wrong?" Gail asked when he froze.

"Shh" he whispered, "Someone is coming"

They stayed silent for a few more minutes until they heard a familiar voice.

"Leonardo, Gail!" Master Splinter called out, "Are you here?"

"We're here" Leo shouted as he sat up in the long grass, "Sorry, we fell asleep"

"That's quite alright" Master Splinter said, "It's getting late, perhaps we should head back"

"Alright Master" Leo shouted, "I'll wake Gail"

"Don't be too long my son" Master Splinter said before turning to walk back towards the farmhouse.

Once he was out of sight Leo sighed and Gail started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked before he also started laughing.

After a few minutes she sat up, wincing as she did.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I'm fine, great even" she smiled as she rubbed her lower back, "I always get a sore back when I fall off a horse"

"I'm so sorry Gail" Leo said before punching a nearby tree, "I could have really hurt you or worse, killed you"

"Well I'm not" she smiled as she reached over to take his hand, "It was amazing"

Leo smiled back at her and leaned over to kiss her.

"Come on, we better get going "he said as he pulled her to her feet, "Before Master Splinter comes looking for us again"

"Oh god" Gail giggled, blushing a deep red.

"What?" Leo asked curiously.

"We may have a lot of explaining to do" she said.

Leo looked to where she was pointing and noticed that her pile of clothes lay right where Master Splinter had stood.

"My brothers will have a field day if they find out about this!" he chuckled.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Raphael asked Leo and Gail as they entered the living room, "You've been gone for hours!"

"We, um, fell asleep" Leo said as they both tried to keep straight faces.

"Ah yes, the grass is partially soft this time of year" Master Splinter teased them, "Perfect for lying in"

Donny, Raph and Mikey looked at each other in confusion while Leo and Gail tried very hard not to blush.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed" Gail smiled, "Night guys"

"Night Gail" everyone replied as she left the room.

"I believe that it is also time for myself to retire to bed" Master Splinter said, "Don't stay up too long my sons, it has been a long and exhausting day for you"

The winked at Leo as he passed causing Leo to blush again.

"Alright Leo, what's going on?" Donatello asked him once Master Splinter was gone, "Why is Master Splinter teasing you and Gail?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Leo lied.

"Oh we think you do" Raph grinned, "Our skins may be green but you were blushing and so was Gail"

"And what did Master Splinter mean by we have had a long and exhausting day?" Mikey asked, "We've hardly done anything all day!"

"Yeah, but it sounds Leo and Gail have had a very energetic day!" Donny grinned after realising what Master Splinter meant.

Leo blushed deeply again which only confirmed his theory.

"Oh I get it!" Raph grinned, "I think it's time we gave him the birds and the bees talk Donny"

"Cut it out guys" Leo said while his brothers laughed.

"Am I missing something here?" Mikey asked in confusion.

He still hadn't figured why they were teasing Leo.

"We'll tell you when you're older Mikey" Raph chuckled.

**How'd you enjoy that? At first I was gonna make it that one of Leo's bros found them but I thought it would be funnier if Master Splinter did! Please be nice with the reviews, that was my first ever sex scene! Until next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 9

**Please note: I do not own TMNT  
**

**Hey readers! It took me ages to get this one up. I hope you enjoy it **

Gail was woken early the next morning by Leo.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he replied, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock" she giggled, "When are we meeting the guys?"

"15 minutes" he said, "Are you all packed?"

"Yup, already" she said, "I better get up now"

Leo stood up off her bed so that she could get out.

"Are you alright?" he asked after she stood up.

"Yeah" she replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Leo pointed back to the bed where there was a small blood stain in the middle of the sheet.

"Ah" she said.

"Gail, are you sure I didn't hurt you last night?" Leo asked her, "I'd rather know than have you lie to me"

"Leo please stop" she said, "I don't regret last night, do you?"

"No I don't" he smiled, "I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"Not stupid, just being you" she said giving him a quick kiss, "Come on, if we hurry then they might not spot us putting the sheet in the washing machine"

"Yeah about that" Leo grinned, "My bros figured it out, well Donny and Raph did anyway"

"You're kidding" Gail giggled, "Did you tell them?"

"No, Master Splinter was teasing me and they figured out why" Leo chuckled, "They got me last night so they'll probably interrogate you today"

"Oh don't worry, I've got a plan for them" she grinned, "Can you grab my rucksack while I take the bed sheet off?"

"Sure" he replied before crossing the room to pick up her bag, "Jeez what did you pack, it's so light!"

"Only the essentials" she shrugged, "Spare change of clothes, tissues, first aid kit ect..."

"You do realise that most teenage girls would pack half their wardrobe?" Leo teased her.

"Yeah I know" she grinned, "But I'm not most teenage girls"

"Thank god" he teased her again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"It means that you're the girl I fell in love with, not any other" he said before leaning down to kiss her.

Just as he did his brothers passed by the open door and spotted them.

"Remember Leo, we still need to give you that birds and bees talk" Raph teased him.

"I thought Master Splinter gave us that talk years ago?" Mikey asked innocently, "Why does Leo need it again?"

"Quick Raph, we need to get Mikey away!" Donny grinned, "Before they corrupt his sanity!"

Leo threw a pillow at them but missed.

"I'm gonna get them for that" he said after they had left.

"I've got an idea" Gail giggled, "We better get going before they come back again"

The 5 of them met at 7am out the front of the farmhouse.

"Alright Leo, where we heading?" Raph asked.

"Little Falls, it's about 5 miles north of here" Leo answered, "You better turn your watches on thought cause we got to make a quick stop first"

"Do you have any ideas what he's planned?" Donny asked Gail as they walked towards Mr Henderson's farm.

"Nope" she replied, "He's refusing to tell me anything"

"You guys will just have to wait and find out!" Leo shouted after hearing his brother and girlfriends' conversation.

"Alright Leo I'll bite" Raph said, "What are we doing here?"

Before Leo could answer Mr Henderson spotted them and waved.

"Good morning Gail" he said, "Good morning Leonardo"

"Good morning Mr Henderson" Leo replied, "These are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo"

"Nice to meet you" Mr Henderson smiled, "The horses just need to get tacked up"

"Wait, what?" Mikey asked, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't Leonardo tell you?" Mr Henderson asked, "It is a long walk to Little Falls so I offered to let you all each borrow one of my horse"

"You left that part out Leo" Donny said as he crossed his arms.

"I was going to tell you but since you were teasing us last night I decided not to" Leo grinned.

"You owe us big time" Raph grunted.

"Don't worry" Gail whispered to him, "I have a plan on how to get him back"

He looked at her curiously but she put a finger to her lips, signalling to him to keep quiet

"Gail could you come help me a sec?" Mr Henderson asked, "I have already brushed the horses this morning but I do need help tacking them all up"

"Sure Mr Henderson" she replied, "Who are we taking?"

"Some of the slower and less forward going horses since your friends have never ridden before" he told her, "Ruby, Peal, Emerald, Diamond and Sapphire"

Mr Henderson and Gail each led two horses. Gail would go back for Sapphire once the guys were on. Donatello and Michelangelo went off with Mr Henderson to get on Emerald and Pearl. Gail had Leo hold onto Ruby's reins while she helped Raph get on Diamond.

"She won't bite me right?" Leo asked.

"Nah, you'll be fine" Gail reassured him, "Just let her sniff your hand a bit"

"So what's your pay back on Leo gonna be?" Raph asked as she adjusted the stirrups to suit his legs.

"Something unexpected" she giggled, "Just watch"

After Raphael was sorted Gail went to show Leo how to get on.

"Alright put on hand on the front of the saddle and one at the back and also put your left foot in the stirrup" she instructed, "When you jump up move your right hand and swing your right leg over"

Leo did exactly as she told him to and was surprised when the saddle slid to the left and he landed on his back.

"That's for not warning the guys" she giggled before giving him a hand up.

Up on Diamond, Raphael was laughing hysterically.

"Nice one Gail" he said, "I would never have thought of that"

After fixing Ruby's saddle Gail helped Leo get back on her again.

"Your gonna pay for that later" he said before leaning down to kiss her.

"We'll say" she giggled, "I'll be right back, I gonna go get Sapphire"

Secretly she took a picture of the guys on the horses on her phone and set it to April.

"Alright guys are you ready to go?" Gail asked as she trotted back to them on Sapphire.

"I think so" Leo said, "Have you got the map?"

"It's in my rucksack" she said.

"If you go first Gail on Sapphire the other horses will follow you" Mr Henderson suggested, "She hates being at the back"

"Thanks again Mr Henderson" Gail shouted as the group headed off towards the trail.

**Back at the farmhouse**

April sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Master Splinter walked in just as she yawn.

"Good morning April" he said, "Tired?"

"Good morning Master Splinter" she replied, "Rough night, the baby wouldn't settle"

"You must be getting close to delivery now" Master Splinter said, "Are you getting excited?"

"Yes and no" she admitted, "I am desperate to meet my daughter but I am nervous about becoming a mom"

"You and Casey will make great parents" Master Splinter smiled at her.

"Good morning" Casey said as he joined them in the kitchen, "I went to go see Gail and the guys but I can't find them"

"I believe they left early this morning" Master Splinter explained, "They have a long journey"

Just as he finished April's phone vibrated on the table.

"Oh my god" she giggled as she opened the text from Gail.

"What?" Casey asked and April turned the phone around so that he and Master Splinter could see the picture of the turtles on the horses.

"Well, that's not what I expected" Master Splinter chuckled.

"Apparently Leo set it up and didn't tell any of them" April giggled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Master Splinter said.

**Back on the trail**

"Everyone alright back there?" Gail shouted a few hours later.

They were almost at the campsite now.

"Yeah, we're all still here" Leo said just before Diamond cantered past with Raphael holding on for dear life, "Looks like I spoke to soon"

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?" Donatello teased him.

"Wait here" Gail told the remaining turtles, "I'll go after him"

She cantered off in the direction Raph and Diamond were heading. It didn't take her long to catch up and found that Raph had fallen off into a bush.

"You alright Raph?" she asked trying not to laugh as she dismounted and grabbed a hold of Diamond's reins, "What happened?"

"I'm fine, the bush broke my fall" he said as he climbed out, "She got spooked by a snake or something"

"Everyone's afraid of something" she said as he got back on.

"Hey Gail, can you do me a favour?" he asked as they walked back towards the others, "Don't tell my bros about this?"

"Tell them what?" she grinned.

**Back at the farmhouse**

Master Splinter, Casey and April sat watching CSI. Although it was one of April's favourite programs she was unable to focus on it due to her back ache. She had had it since she had woken up that morning.

"Are you alright April?" Master Splinter asked her after hearing her wince.

"Just a back ache" she replied, "Nothing to worry about"

"Perhaps you should go lie down" Casey suggested.

"I think I will" she said before waddling off towards the bedroom.

**Back at Little Falls**

Once arriving at Little Falls Gail led the horses to the nearby paddock to un-tack them while the turtles set up camp. Leo and Gail were now sitting under a tree down by the river.

"When did you set this up?" she asked him.

"Yesterday while you were riding" Leo told her, "Mr Henderson asked me what we had planned for the rest of our holiday and I told him"

"You really should have told the guys" Gail giggled, "Raph was going to prank you I told him that I would instead"

"Yeah about that" he said, "Don't do that again"

"I won't" she smiled, "I have to admit though, your expression was priceless!"

"Alright, you are gonna get" he said before tickling her.

"I give up" she laughed, "uncle...uncle...UNCLE!"

Leo suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" Gail asked.

"Something just moved by my foot" he whispered.

"It's just a corn" she said after sitting up, "Stay still and I'll-"

She didn't have time to finish before he jumped up into the tree.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"I'm, um, terrified of snakes" Leo admitted, "Is it poisonous?"

"Nope, Corn Snakes are harmless" Gail said, "Hold on while I take it away"

She picked up the snake by the back of the head and released it far away from the horse paddock.

"It's safe to come down now" she giggled.

"Well seeing you find it funny" Leo said as he jumped back down.

"It's funny because it's ironic" Gail laughed.

"How's it ironic?" he asked.

"Well turtles and snakes are both reptiles" she said before she burst out laughing.

"We'll see whose laughing" Leo grinned before grabbing her around the waist and wrestling her to the ground.

"Ahem" Donatello coughed.

"Hey guys" Leo said still pinning Gail on the ground, "What's up?"

"We were heading up the waterfall and wanted to know if you wanna come with us" Raph grinned, "If you're not too busy that is"

"We'll catch you up" Leo said and his brothers started walking off towards the waterfall.

"You realise that this would be the perfect time to get them back for teasing us" Gail giggled when they were out of ear shot.

It took Leo a minute to realise what her plan was.

"Let's do it!" he grinned before pulling her up off the ground.

Together they silently ran off in the directions the guys had taken. They were in luck when they arrived since Raph and Donny were standing by the edge and hadn't noticed them yet. Mikey had although and Gail quickly put a finger to her lips to tell him to keep quiet.

"Hey Donny, how high do you recon that drop is?" Raph asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Leo asked before pushing him over the edge while Gail done the same to Donny.

"That's for teasing us!" Gail shouted down to them after they re-surfaced.

"This means war!" Raphael shouted.

She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice Leo slip away.

"Where did –" she started to say just before Leo ran up behind her, grabbed her around the waist and jumping over the edge.

"What was that for?" she asked after they both came back up.

"My own pay back for making me fall earlier" Leo grinned before kissing her.

"Guys, please!" Donny teased, "We don't need a re-run of what happened last night!"

Leo and Gail went to reply but were distracted by Mikey.

"Incoming!" he shouted before he too jumped off the waterfall.

Leo and Gail jumped away just seconds before he dive bombed into the water.

"I give it 10 out of 10!" Mikey said before the guys and Gail started splashing each other.

After 5 minutes of splashing Gail and Leo went to check on the horse. While they were away Mikey started the dinner and Raphael and Donatello made everyone hot chocolate.

"Which ones are for Leo and Gail?" Raph asked him.

"Those two" Donny replied pointing to the cups, "Why?"

"Pay back for shoving us off the waterfall" Raph grinned.

Donny chuckled and shook his head as his brother picked up two packets of salt and emptied them into Leo and Gail's' mugs.

"Hot chocolate?" Raph offered Leo and Gail when they returned.

"Thanks" Gail said taking one of the mugs and sitting down on the log.

Leo took the other mug and sat down next to her. They both took a sip at the same time and immediately spat it back out again.

"What did you put in this?" Leo asked.

"Just some salt" Raph grinned, "We don't like getting pushed off of waterfalls!"

"Am I sensing a prank war here?" Gail asked.

"Oh yeah" Donny grinned, "Last chance to back out"

"We ain't backing out" Gail said.

"Well then, may the best pair win!" Raph teased.

Mikey came back at that minute with the dinner and immediately knew that he had missed something. He figured that it was best that he didn't ask what happened.

**Back at the farmhouse**

April woke from her nap her back ache was worse. When she sat up she realised that the mattress below her was wet.

"Oh shit!" April said, "Casey, CASEY!"

"April!" Casey shouted as he and Master Splinter rushed into the bedroom, "April, what's wrong?"

"I'm in labour" she moaned.

"Are- are you s-sure?" Casey stuttered.

"Pretty sure" April panted just before another contraction hit.

"Get her back onto the bed Casey" Master Splinter, "I'll go get hot water and towels"

"Why do we need them?" Casey asked.

"You're going to have to deliver the baby here" Master Splinter said.

"Me?" Casey squeaked, "Here?"

"Yes you" Master Splinter replied, "Are you ready to meet your baby girl?"

**Back out in the woods**

After dinner the group sat around the campfire.

"I found an interesting story about these woods earlier" Donatello said, "Want to hear it?"

"Only if it's scary" Mikey replied.

"Oh it's scary" Donny grinned.

"_It was on a night just like this when a little girl went missing in these woods. The rangers say her name was Cassie, and she had gone camping with her Girl Scout troop. That first night, when everyone was gathered around the campfire, the little girl ignored what she had been taught about sticking with her camp buddy. She heard a little rustle in the nearby brush, and thought she just might catch a bunny to keep as a pet. She quietly snuck off after the sound. It wasn't very long until her camp buddy noticed that the girl was missing, and she told the scout leader about it. The rest of the girls were ushered back to their cabins, and the scout leader and a few of the moms gathered their flashlights, and set out to look for the girl. A short time later, a terrible thunderstorm blew in, making it impossible to keep looking for the missing camper. The moms decided it was best to turn back and continue the search after the storm had passed; after all, the little girl wasn't one of __their__ daughters. However, the scout leader refused to give up. With her hair plastered to her face by the rain and the lightening flashing all around, she bravely walked into the woods, calling the little girl's name. The sound of her calling could be heard, over and over, until it faded away. When the moms arrived back at the cabin, they discovered that the little girl had found her way back on her own and, except for a few scratches, was none the worse for wear. The violent storm continued through the night, but all was still again by morning. However, there wasn't sight nor sound of the scout leader. The moms alerted the park rangers and a search party was formed, but not a trace was ever found of the missing leader. That was ten years ago, but some people say you can still hear her ghost calling out the little girl's name, "Cassie, Caaassieee..." Listen, you can almost hear it now..."_

Gail nudged Leo and secretly pointed to where Raphael had been sitting and now wasn't. She then drew a circle on her hand with her finger before pointing at Mikey. Leo grinned when he realised that she was trying to tell him that Raph was going to sneak up behind Mikey.

"CASSIE!" Raph suddenly shouted in Mikey's ear causing him to jump.

"Jeez Raph, give me a heart attack why don't you?!" Mikey said, "I honestly thought you were a ghost there"

"Come on Mikey" Raph said as he went to sit back down again next to Donny, "You know ghosts and all that supernatural nonsense aren't real"

"Oh really?" Gail said, "You obviously never heard the story of Tam O'Shanter"

"Tam O'-who?" Donny asked.

"Tam O'Shanter" Gail repeated.

"_One dark and stormy night, after a long day at market, and an even longer evening sitting in his local pub, Tam climbed onto his favourite old mare Meg and set off on his long road home, across the dark and rain sweep moor. Sometime later, around Midnight, he approached an old ruined church in Alloway. The church was reputed to be haunted and also where witches gathered. As he grew close to the ruined church, Tam thought he heard a strange music and it looked as if it was full of light! Tam convinced himself that he was not afraid of the supernatural and he edged his horse forward so that he could look through the ribs of a crumbling Gothic window to satisfy his curiosity. What a sight he saw! For there inside the roofless church, dancing around a huge bonfire was a coven of witches and warlocks, with the Devil himself as a huge shaggy black dog, playing the bagpipes. Tam sat on his horse, gazing at the sight of the ugly old men and woman jumping about. Then he noticed that one of them was not old. She was young and beautiful and flung herself into the wild Scottish dances with complete abandon. She danced, and threw off all of her clothes except a short petticoat known in Scotland as a Cutty Sark. This young witch was called Nannie. Tam didn't know her name, all he knew was that she was a wonderful dancer and all he could see was her great beauty. As he watched her, her dancing became wilder and wilder and Tam became more and more entranced by her. Finally, he was so carried away he roared out, "Well done, 'Cutty Sark!" And in an instant the bonfire went out and in the pitch black the witches and warlocks screamed their fury at the man who had ruined their party. They poured out, racing towards Tam, shrieking for vengeance. Tam, in desperate fear for his life and soul, spurred Meg on in a race to save them both. He set Meg galloping madly towards the bridge and across the river Doon, with the witches screeching in hot pursuit. Tam knew that the witches could not cross running water and if he could just cross the keystone of the bridge he would be safe. Meg realised her master's peril and galloped furiously for the bridge but Nannie, speeding ahead of the pack of witches, started to gain on them. Tam glanced back in terror and saw the wild figure get closer and closer, reaching out for him. The foaming mare strained for the bridge ahead but almost there, Nannie flung herself at Tam, stretching out an arm to grab him. Meg, however, made one final desperate leap for safety and crossed the keystone with her master clinging to her back and left nothing in Nannie's hand but a large clump of her own tail. Tam was safe and his story severed as a warning to all of those who would stay out drinking late and have to cross the moor at witching hour. Nannie went on to become a fear presence around Ayr and Galloway. As for poor Meg's tail, it never grew back."_

"That wasn't very scary" Raph said.

"It's just an old Scottish story" Gail shrugged, "It's not meant to be scary"

"Of all the things the old geezers could have written about" Raph said shaking his head.

"Hey!" Gail complained throwing a pine cone at him, "No dissing my ancestors!"

She giggled when he threw it back at her and excused herself to go to the toilet.

"Hey Mikey, can you come help me collect firewood?" Leo asked him, "It will be dark soon"

"Alright" Mikey said as he stood up, "I'm coming"

The pair walked off into the woods and stopped after a few minutes.

"What's up?" Mikey asked, "I thought we were collecting firewood"

"Not exactly" Leo grinned, "You there Gail?"

"Yeah, I'm here" she said as she came out from behind a tree, "Did you fill him in?"

"Did you get lost?" Mikey asked, "And fill me in on what?"

"I'll take that as a no" Gail giggled.

"We're going to prank Raph and Donny" Leo explained, "You wanna help?"

"Are you kidding?!" Mikey chuckled, "So what's the plan?"

He grinned as they whispered it to him.

"Where on earth have those 3 gone?" Donny asked looking at his watch.

Gail had now been missing for 15 minutes and Leo and Mikey were gone 10.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon" Raph said, "Let's give them another 15 minutes and then go looking for them"

Suddenly Mikey burst through the trees and ran straight towards them.

"Guys help!" he shouted, "Something has Leo and Gail!"

"Whoa, slow down Mikey!" Raph said, "What has Leo and Gail?"

"I never got a good look at it" Mikey said, "It just jumped out and grabbed them"

"Do you remember where abouts you were?" Donny asked.

"I know exactly where we were" Mikey replied, "Come on, I'll show you"

After collecting their gear Donny and Raph followed Mikey off into the woods.

"I don't see anything" Raph said, "Maybe we should look around?"

"Wait hold on" Donatello said as he reached into a nearby bush, "Here's Leo's katanas"

"And here's Gail's jumper" Mikey said as he reached up to get it down from the tree branch.

They all jumped when they heard a twig snap.

"What was that?" Mikey asked.

"It was just the wind" Donny said, "Let's keep looking for Gail and Leo"

Suddenly they heard even more twigs snapping and a deep animal roar.

"I don't think that was the wind Donny" Raph said.

"It's getting closer!" Mikey shouted as the loud and angry footsteps charged towards them.

"What the shell is that?!" Donny shouted as the creature burst through the trees.

It was at least 9ft tall and covered in mud and leaves. Since it was dark they couldn't make out any other the details.

"Whatever it is, it is gonna pay for kidnapping Leo and Gail!" Raph said as he drew out his Sais from his belt.

"Wait!" Mikey said as he dove in between his brothers and the creature, "Maybe it's friendly?"

"Somehow I don't think so Mikey" Donatello replied.

Suddenly Mikey burst out laughing causing Raph and Donny to look at each other in confusion.

"Aw Mikey, you ruined it!" the creature said in a familiar voice.

"Wait!" Donny gasped, "That sounds like Gail!"

"It can't be" Raph said, "That's not possible"

"Oh it is!" Gail said as she wiped the mud off of her face, "Hi guys!"

"Gail!" Donny said in surprise, "But if you're there, then where is Leo?"

"Come on Leo" Gail laughed, "Might as well show them"

"Alright" Leo's voice said.

It was only when Gail reached up to grab a hold of a branch above her that Raph and Donny realised she was sitting on someone's shoulders. After helping Gail down the figure wiped the mud off his own face to reveal himself.

"Hey guys!" Leo grinned, "Surprised?"

"Leo!" Raph said, "The monster was you two all along?"

"Yup!" Gail giggled, "I told you we weren't gonna back out of this prank war"

"And you were in on this?" Raph asked Mikey.

"Yeah" Mikey chuckled, "Good luck trying to top that"

"We surrender!" Raph and Donny said at the same time.

When the group got back to the farmhouse the next day they were surprised to find Master Splinter already waiting on them.

"Welcome back my students" he greeted them, "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Hello Master Splinter" Mikey said, "The countryside is alright but I'm defiantly a city guy"

"What about you Gail?" Master Splinter asked her, "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes, it was very interesting" she giggled.

"Are April and Casey still here?" Leo asked

"Yes, they're inside" Master Splinter replied, "But make sure you're quiet when you go in"

"Why?" Donatello asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong" Master Splinter smiled, "Why don't you go in and find out"

"Hey Casey" Raph said as the group entered the farmhouse, "We're back!"

"Hey guys" Casey replied, "You missed all the fun"

"What's going on Casey?" Donny asked, "Did you break something again?"

"Hold on" Casey grinned as he walked off towards the kitchen, "I'll go get April"

"I'm already here" she smiled as came out of the kitchen carrying a tiny bundle, "Hey guys, come meet Erin Jones"

The turtles and Gail were stunned as April pulled back the blanket to reveal the tiny infant.

"Congratulations guys" Gail smiled, "She's beautiful"

"I hate to admit it Casey but she looks a lot like you" Leo teased him.

"Yeah she's a chip off the old block!" Casey grinned.

"Let's just hope she doesn't inherit anything else but his looks" Raph said giving his best friend a playful punch on the arm.

"Joke all you want Raph" Casey said, "But it's gonna be your job to help me!"

"Wait, what?" Raphael asked in confusion, "Why me?"

"Well April and I talked about it and we want you to be Erin's Godfather" Casey smiled at him.

"Aw ain't that cute" Donatello said as they laughed at Raph's shocked expression, "He's speechless"

"That'd be a first!" Mikey chuckled.

"Here, you want to hold her" April asked the turtle.

Hesitantly Raphael took the baby from her.

"Hey there Erin, I'm your Godfather" he whispered, "I don't know the first thing about being one so you'll have to bear with me"

Just as he finished talking baby Erin opened her eyes and started crying.

"Take her, quick!" Raph panicked as he handed Erin to her father.

"It's fine" April smiled at him, "She's just hungry"

Casey hurried off into the kitchen to make Erin a bottle. Master Splinter smiled as he watched the father and daughter go. Their family was getting bigger but for good reasons.

**My exams start this week so hopefully I will be able to get chapters up for this story and Family is Forever a lot quicker once they are over. I wanted to point out that Tam O'Shanter is actually a true Scottish Legend and for those of you who haven't already figured it out, yes I am Scottish! Please review! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 10

**Please note: I do not own TMNT  
**

**Hey readers! I have finished all my exams now so hopefully I will be able to get chapters up faster. I know I was meant to put a Family is Forever chapter up but I really wanted to get this one up, I hope you enjoy it!**

When Gail woke up one morning a month later she was very nauseous. She barely made it to the bathroom before she was violently sick.

"Gail?" Casey asked as he knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Casey" she replied as she flushed the toilet and unlocked the door, "I'm just not feeling very well this morning"

"Woah Gail you look awful" Casey said, "Are you up to eating something?"

"It couldn't hurt" Gail shrugged.

"Come on" Casey said before putting a hand on her back and leading her towards the kitchen, "April's already started making breakfast"

When they entered the kitchen April was sitting at the table feeding Erin.

"Morning, I've already made some scrambled eggs" April smiled, "Do you guys want so-"

She didn't have time to finish before Gail ran down the corridor and back into the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" April asked.

"She thinks it's a sickness bug" Casey explained, "She's already been sick this morning a couple of minutes ago"

"I'll go check on her" April said, "Can you take Erin for me?"

After handing Erin to her father she went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"It's open" Gail moaned before throwing up again.

"Gail, are you alright?" April as she kneeled down on the floor next to her, "Casey said you were sick a couple of minutes ago"

"Yeah I was" Gail replied, "I think it might be a sickness bug"

"If that's the case then you go back to bed" April ordered, "I'll phone the guys and tell them that I'm keeping you off today"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Gail asked.

"Nope" April replied, "Now go back to bed and try and get some more sleep"

**Meanwhile in the Battle Shell**

"Are you alright Leo?" Raphael asked him, "You don't look to good"

"My head and muscles are really sore" Leo admitted, "I think I over did it last night in training"

"That's not like you" Raph said, "Are you sure you just over did it?"

"I'm gonna be sick!" Leo suddenly gasped, covering his mouth.

"Donny pull over!" Raph shouted up to him.

"Why?" Donny shouted back from the driver's seat.

"Just do it!" Raph snapped.

The van had barely stopped before Leo jumped out and was violently sick in a nearby bush. Raph and Mikey quickly jumped to help their brother. Donatello felt his phone vibrate next to him and quickly picked it up to answer it.

"Hey April" he said, "What's up?"

His brothers listened as they helped Leo back into the van.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked before listening for April's answer, "Her to"

"Leo was sick a couple of minutes ago" Donny explained, "Hey could you do us a big favour and look after Leo as well?"

In the back Leo groaned at the thought.

"Thanks April, we'll be by shortly" Donny said before hanging up.

"What's up?" Raph asked.

"Gail was sick twice this morning as well so April is forcing her to stay off today" Donny explained, "She's gonna keep an eye on Leo as well"

"I like how you've already made the decision for me" Leo said sarcastically.

"You're in no fit shape to go anywhere today Leo" Donny said, "So don't even bother arguing with me!"

Defeated, Leo sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

**Later that day in April's apartment**

Gail had eventually fallen back asleep. When she woke up again she reached for her washing kit that was on her bedside table so that she could go brush her teeth. She accidentally dropped it and quickly bent down to pick the items that fallen out. Her eyes spotted a tampon that had rolled under her bed and froze. She realised that her period was a week late and that she had never been late before. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in" she said shakily.

"Hey Gail, I brought you some toast" April said as she came in and sat down on the bed next to Gail, "You look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright?"

"I-I think-I'm pregnant" Gail stuttered.

"You and Leo?" April asked.

Gail nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"When?" April asked again.

"About a month ago" Gail whispered, "I've been feeling off the past 2 weeks"

"It would explain why you were sick this morning" April said, "Come on, there's only one way to find out"

5 minutes later came back into the bedroom carrying a pregnancy test.

"It's positive" she whispered before bursting into tears.

"It's going to be alright Gail" April said as she pulled her into a hug, "You're not the first girl to get pregnant at 18"

"That's not what I'm worried about" Gail sobbed, "How am I going to tell Leo?"

"Yeah about that" April said, biting her lip, "Don't freak out but he is in the living room the now"

"What?" Gail gasped, "Why?"

"He was sick this morning as well" April explained, "The guys had to force him to stay off"

"He wouldn't have liked that" Gail giggled.

"I think he took it better once he realised that you were off as well" April replied.

The smile fell from Gail's face and April felt her stiffen up.

"Listen, take a few minutes to calm yourself down and then come through" April said giving Gail's hand a squeeze, "You're going to have to tell him at some point"

"Alright" Gail sighed, "I'm coming"

April smiled and gave her a quick hug before leaving the room. After a few minutes Gail got the courage to go into the living room and see Leo.

"Hey you" she smiled as sat down on the floor next to the couch he was lying on, "How you feeling?"

"Lousy" he smiled, "What about you?"

"A bit better" she said, "Stop worrying about me and focus on getting yourself better"

"Not gonna happen" he replied as stroke her cheek with the back of his hand, "You're too important"

Gail smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"What wrong?" she asked when he hesitated, "Are you feeling sick again?"

"No, I'm fine" he replied, "I just don't want to make you worse"

"Silly turtle" she giggled, "I've already got what you have"

"Gail, can you come help me a sec?" April asked.

"I'll be right back" Gail told Leo before she kissed his forehead and went to find April.

"What you need help with?" Gail asked when she found April in the kitchen.

"Can you do me a big favour and look after Erin for me?" April asked, "Casey had to go to work today and I really need to dust the shop"

"No problem" Gail smiled.

"Thanks Gail" April sighed, "I really appreciate it"

"We'll be just fine" Gail said as she took the gurgling baby from her mother, "Won't we Erin?"

"Gail, wait a sec" April whispered, "Why didn't you tell Leo that you're pregnant?"

"He really ill" Gail whispered back, "Now's not the right time"

"I owe you big time for this" April smiled as the two walked out of the kitchen together.

"No you don't" Gail protested, "Now go work and don't worry about a thing!"

"Alright, I'm going!" April giggled before kissing her daughter's head, "See you guys later"

"Hey, you've got a visitor" Gail said as she sat down on the floor next to Leo again, Erin on her lap.

"Hey Erin" Leo smiled at the baby, "She really is growing fast"

"Yeah she is" Gail said, "And she's always so happy, it's unbelievable"

Both Leo and Gail started laughing when Erin started blowing bubbles.

"Now who taught you that?" Gail asked as she wiped the saliva off of the baby's chin, "Is your father teaching you bad habits again?"

Leo suddenly gasped and covered his mouth.

"I gonna be sick again" he gasped as he tried to sit up.

"Wait here" Gail said as she put Erin down on her play mat, "I'll be right back"

She stood up and ran into the kitchen to grab the sink bucket. When she got back into the living room she helped Leo sit up and supported him from behind while he threw up in the bucket.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he muttered sleepily as she helped him lie back down again.

"It's not your fault" she smiled, "You can't help being sick"

Just then Erin started to whimper.

"She must be hungry" Gail said as she stood up, "I'll go make her a bottle"

When she came back she sat down next to the couch again and immediately picked up the baby and tilted the bottle towards her. Leo was amazed how much of a natural Gail was with Erin.

"You're really good with her" he said as Erin finished her bottle.

"I used to look after my little cousin a lot when she was a baby" Gail replied as Erin fell asleep in her arms, "Are you warm enough?"

"Too warm" he answered.

Gail frowned and put her hand on his forehead to feel how hot he actually was.

"Whoa Leo you're burning up" she said, "You defiantly got a fever"

"It's nothing" Leo protested, "I'm just a little over heated"

"Leo I know a fever when I feel one" Gail said, "I'll go get some ice for you once I put Erin in her cot"

She walked off into Casey and April's bedroom and carefully put the sleeping baby into the cot at the foot of the bed. When she walked back into the living room she noticed that Leo was fidgeting on the couch.

"Leo?" she said as she slowly walked closer, "LEO?"

Leo suddenly started having a seizure and Gail rushed to over to stop him from falling off the couch and hurting himself.

"April!" she shouted in panic, "April, I need your help!"

"Gail, what's wrong?!" April shouted back as she ran up the stairs.

"It's Leo, he's having a seizure" Gail panicked, "I need you help holding him steady"

April quickly rushed over to hold Leo's legs while Gail held onto his chest.

"I'll go phone an ambulance" April said after Leo's seizure stopped.

"There's no time, we need to get him to a hospital quickly" Gail said, "This is too serious for us to handle ourselves!"

"Alright" April agreed, "I'll help you get him down the stairs"

"No you go get Erin and get the car started" Gail protested, "We'll be right behind you"

While April went to get Erin, Gail pressed the button on Leo's watch that would make him appear human.

"Ready?" April asked when she came back with Erin in the car seat.

Gail nodded and bent down to lift Leo off the couch.

Slowly they made their way down the stairs, Gail struggling to support Leo who was still unconscious. April saw them coming and quickly rushed over to help Gail get Leo into the car.

"Please hurry April" Gail pleaded from the backseat.

"I can't go any faster Gail" April replied, "We can't risk getting pulled over by the police"

Gail nodded and bit her lip and tears built up in her eyes. When they reached the hospital April rushed inside to get help while Gail stayed with Leo and Erin.

"What happened?" a doctor asked as they rushed Leo through the A&E.

"He was sick this morning and had a fever" Gail explained, "He had a seizure and hasn't woken up since"

"How long ago was that?" another doctor asked.

"30 minutes ago" Gail answered.

"Doctors!" a nurse suddenly shouted, "He's having another seizure"

"You need to wait outside the room Miss" the younger of the two doctors said to Gail.

"No, I won't leave him" Gail protested, "LEO!"

The doctor signalled for a passing security guard to physically carry Gail out of the room. When the doors closed Gail broke down and sobbed.

"What happened?" April asked as she ran down the corridor.

"The patient had another seizure and this young lady wouldn't leave" the security guard explained, "Who are you?"

"A family friend" April replied, "I was at the reception signing my friend in"

"I trust you will look after this young lady" the security guard motioning towards Gail.

"I will" April said, "Thank you"

After he left April led Gail over to a nearby seat and forced her to sit down.

"I'll be right back" April told her, "I'm going to go phone the guys and Casey"

Gail nodded, not trusting herself to speak. April made a quick detour by the nurses' station before she called anyone.

"Hello, I wonder if you could help me?" she asked a nurse who sitting at the desk, "I was hoping you could give me an update on my friend, Leonardo Hamato?"

"I'm sorry, we can only give that information out to family members" the nurse replied.

"I'm just about to go phone his brothers and father" April said, "They are very close and I would rather prepare them for the worst before they get here"

"Alright, but just this once" the nurse sighed, "He has been put into a medically induced coma while the doctors run more tests to find out what is wrong with him"

"Thank you" April said before going outside to phone the rest of the turtles.

The turtles and Master Splinter managed to find Gail before April got back.

"What happened Gail?" Master Splinter asked as he sat down on the seat next to her.

"He had a seizure and we brought him straight here" Gail said, "I didn't know what else to do"

"It's alright my child" Master Splinter said as he held Gail's hand, "You done the right thing"

"Oh god, what if they take his watch off" Gail gasped, "Now I've put all of you in danger"

"That's not possible Gail" Donatello said, "When I built the watches I made sure to build them so that no one could take them off without knowing the code"

"I gonna me sick" Gail said before she ran off down the corridor and into the women's bathroom.

"She really shouldn't be here if she's sick" Donny said as they watched her go.

"Good luck trying to make her leave" Raph replied.

When April came back 15 minutes she had Casey with her.

"You guys must have slipped by me; I didn't see you come in" April said, "Where's Gail gone?"

"She said she was feeling sick and went to the bathroom" Mikey said.

"Again" April sighed, "That's the 3rd time today"

"You know, she has the same symptoms that you had when you-" Casey started to stay but stopped when a glance from April proved his suspicion right.

"What?" Raph asked, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Gail's pregnant" April told them, "She only found out earlier today"

"Does Leo know?" Donny asked.

"No, she never got the chance to tell him" April sighed.

"Wait?" Mikey said in confusion, "So that's why you were teasing them at the farmhouse?"

"Jeez Mikey I knew you were slow but did it honestly take you a whole month to figure that out?" Raph said, shaking his head.

Everyone chuckled for a few minutes but stopped when they saw the doctor walking towards them.

"Are you Leonardo Hamato's family?" he asked.

"Yes we are" Master Splinter replied, "How is my son?"

"The blood tests came back positive for meningitis" the doctor told them.

"What type?" Donatello asked.

"Bacterial, we have started him on a course of antibiotics" the doctor replied, "We have also given him the medicine to bring him round from the coma but we are unsure of how long it will take him to wake up"

"Will he have any brain damage?" Donny asked.

"Donatello, the doctors are doing everything they can for Leonardo" Master Splinter said, "Please stop questioning him"

"You're right Father" Donny sighed, "I'm sorry Doctor"

"It's fine, I'm used to it" the doctor replied, "As for your question, we won't know until Leonardo wakes if he has any brain damage or not"

"Can we see him?" Raphael asked.

"Of course" the doctor, "His room is down the corridor, 3rd on the right"

"Thank you doctor" Master Splinter said.

"I'll catch you up" April said as the rest of them started walking down the corridor, "I'm going to wait on Gail"

Before going into his brother's room Donatello paused to look back down the corridor. Gail had just come out of the bathroom and was talking to April. It was heart breaking for him to watch to pregnant girl collapse into April's arms.

"Are you feeling better?" Donatello asked Gail as she and April got closer.

"Yeah, it's just a sickness bug" Gail shrugged.

"It's alright Gail" April said, "They already know"

Gail nodded and bit her lip. When the 3 of them entered the room Mikey and Raph immediately stood up so that Gail and April could sit down. It didn't take long for Gail to fall asleep on the chair She was woken up my April shaking her a couple of hours later.

"Shh Gail, it's alright" April comforted the hysterical teen, "You were having a nightmare"

It took Gail several minutes to calm down.

"Was it the fire again?" April whispered.

Gail nodded as the tears streamed down her face. The turtles exchanged confused glances, this was the first they'd had heard of Gail having nightmares about the fire. April wrapped her arms around Gail and let her rest her head on her shoulder. When Erin started to fuss Casey stood up and picked up the car seat.

"Sounds like she's hungry" he said, "I'm going take her down to the cafeteria, anyone coming?"

"On you guys go" April said, "I'll stay here with Leo and Gail"

"Phone us if anything changes" Donny said.

April nodded and turned her attention back to Gail who had now fallen asleep again. 15 minutes after the rest of them left Leo began to stir. April noticed and immediately shook Gail awake.

"Leo's waking up" she told her.

Gail ran over to the bed and a held Leo's hand.

"Leo?" she asked, "Leo, can you hear me?"

He suddenly opened his eyes and reached up with his free hand to cup her cheek. Gail smiled and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll go phone the guys" April said using it as an excuse to leave them alone.

"Hey" Leo whispered.

"Hey" she whispered back, "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy" he replied, "How is it that you look worse than I do?"

"Just lucky I guess" she chuckled.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"You had a seizure" she explained, "The doctor said you've got meningitis"

"The old turtle luck running true of form" he said sarcastically.

Gail was shaking so bad that she had to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"You're shaking Gail" Leo said concernedly, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine" she stuttered.

"No you're not, please tell me what's wrong" he replied before he sat up, "Are you feeling sick again?"

"No, nothing like that" Gail said as she built up the courage to tell him, "Leo, I'm pregnant"

"What?" he said in shock, "But how is that possible?"

"I don't know" Gail said as she started crying, "What are we going to do?"

"It's going to be alright Gail" Leo said as he pulled her into a hug, "We'll get through it"

"I so sorry" she sobbed, "I never meant for this to happen"

"It's not your fault Gail" Leo comforted her, "It takes two to tango"

Gail giggled but stopped when she felt him yawn.

"You're tired, I leave and let you sleep" she said.

"No, don't" Leo protested, "Please stay"

"Alright" she said as she pulled a chair over, "But only if you promise to get some sleep"

"I promise" he said before giving her a quick kiss and lying back down.

He stretched out his arm and Gail moved closer so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I honestly thought we were going to lose you" Gail whispered.

"You're not going to lose me Gail" Leo replied, "I'll always be there for you and the baby"

**Outside Leo's hospital room**

April had just hung up the phone from talking to Donatello when she noticed Leo's doctor walking by.

"Doctor!" she said to get his attention, "Leo has woken up"

"That's good news" the doctor smiled, "I'll be right there"

"Could you possibly leave it a couple of minutes?" April asked, "Gail just found out that she's pregnant this morning and she hasn't told him yet"

"If she's pregnant then she really shouldn't be anywhere near him" the doctor said.

"I know" April replied, "But it was Gail who found him having the seizure"

"I'll come back in 5 minutes" the doctor sighed.

"Thanks doctor" April replied.

She smiled when she looked through the door and noticed that both Leo and Gail were sound asleep. At that moment nothing could break them apart.

**I promise that the next chapter that I put up will be for Family is Forever. In the meantime, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 11

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 11

**Please note: I do not own TMNT!**

**Hey readers! I threw in a big surprise last chapter didn't I? Well there is gonna be an even bigger on this chapter! You'll just have to read it and find out hehe**

Leo was only in hospital for a month. Every day Gail went to visit him until she got kicked out. Most days Master Splinter and the other turtles would go with her but a few times she had gone herself. Now that he was better Leo's focus was on Gail.

"Are you sure you've had enough?" he asked her.

It was a Friday lunchtime and the 5 of them were sitting around their usual table up the back of the lunch hall.

"You've asked me that 5 times already" Gail groaned, "Can't you change the subject?"

"We've had to put up with this for 18 years Gail" Raph teased, "Now it's your turn!"

She giggled when Leo threw a roll at him.

"Where are you going now?" Leo asked as she stood up.

"The bathroom" she replied, "So don't even think about following me!"

"Make sure to text him when you get there!" Mikey shouted after her only to receive a head slap from Leo.

When Gail came out of the stall she was cornered by Veronica and Brittany.

"What do you two want?" she asked.

"I heard about what your friend did to my boyfriend" Veronica said, "No one touches my boyfriend but me!"

"You're joking right?" Gail asked, "Who'd want to be your boyfriend?"

"Dean Brike" Brittany replied and Veronica glared at her.

"Oh I take that back" Gail said, "You two are perfect for each other!"

Veronica suddenly grabbed her by the throat and rammed her into the wall. Gail could feel the blood flowing from the back of her head.

"Please" she managed to plead, "Don't do this!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Veronica asked as she tightened her grip on Gail's throat.

Gail said something but neither Veronica or Brittany heard her.

"What?!" Veronica asked, "You're going to have to speak up, I can't hear you!"

"She says she's pregnant" Brittany said after leaning in to hear what Gail said.

"Pregnant, who'd want to sleep with you?" Veronica asked looking down at Gail's stomach where a small baby bump was starting to appear, "Oh my god, it was one of those Hamato brothers wasn't it?"

Gail shook her head but her eyes told a different story.

"It was wasn't it?" Veronica laughed, "Let me guess, Leonardo?"

Gail was frozen with fear.

"Well let's just see how much he cares about you after I'm finished with you!" Veronica grinned.

Back in the lunch hall Leo was starting to get anxious.

"Jesus Leo calm down" Raph said, "Gail only went to the bathroom"

"It's been 15 minutes" Leo replied.

"You're just paranoid Leo" Donny said, "It's normal"

Leo sighed and listened in to two girls' conversation as they passed.

"Did you hear about Gail Hardie?" the brunette asked.

"No, what happened?" the blonde replied.

"She was found beaten up in the girls' bathroom" the brunette told her.

"Where is she?" Leo asked as he stood up and grabbed the girl's arm, "Where is Gail?"

"They're taking her away in an ambulance the now" the frightened girl said.

Leo let go of her arm and took off running.

"Thank you" Donny said to the girls before he, Mikey and Raph went after Leo.

When Leo finally found Gail the EMTs were loading her into the back of the ambulance.

"What's happening?" Leo asked the nearest EMT, "Where are you taking her?"

"Who are you?" the EMT asked.

"Her boyfriend" Leo replied, "How is she?"

"She has lost a lot of blood and is unconscious at the moment" the EMT answered, "We'll know more once we get her to the hospital"

"Which hospital are you taking her to?" Leo asked.

"Lenox Hill" the EMT told him.

"Leo!" Raph shouted as he and the others ran up to him, "What happening?"

"She's bleeding and unconscious" Leo told them, "That's all I know"

"Will she be alright?" Mikey asked.

"They don't know" Leo said biting his lip, "They're taking her to Lenox Hill"

"Excuse me but we need to leave now" the EMT said, "There's room for one person to come in the ambulance"

"You go Leo" Donny said, "I'll phone April and get her to meet you at the hospital"

"Alright, I'll phone you when I hear something" Leo said as he climbed into the ambulance.

"You better" Raph said just before another EMT shut the doors.

Leo sat down on the seat next to Gail's head as the EMT put an IV line into her arm.

"She has a rash on her arm" the EMT said, "Do you know how she could have gotten it?"

"I'm not sure" Leo replied, "We found out that she is pregnant a month ago, could it have something do to with the baby?"

"Possibly, rashes are a common symptom of pregnancy" the EMT said, "Oh and congratulations"

"Thank you" Leo half heartedly said as he reached over to hold Gail's hand.

When the ambulance pulled up at the hospital Leo was relieved to see April waiting.

"Hey, how's she doing?" April asked as she and Leo walked behind the EMTs.

"I'm not sure" Leo sighed, "She's still unconscious"

"She'll be alright Leo" April said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "We better wait outside while the doctors are with her"

When Gail finally came around there was a strange man standing above.

"Hello Gail, I'm Doctor Simpson" the doctor smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" Gail replied, "Where am I?"

"You're in Lenox Hill hospital" Doctor Simpson said, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was beaten up at school" Gail frowned, "Oh god the baby, is it alright?"

"An ultrasound technician is coming down soon" Doctor Simpson replied, "In the meantime your boyfriend and friend is outside, shall I send them in?"

"Thank you" Gail nodded.

About a minute later Leo burst into the room and rushed over to hug her.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked, "What happened?"

"I'm fine Leo" Gail said, "It was Veronica and Brittany, they beat me up"

"Are you hurt?" Leo asked, "Did they get your stomach at all?"

"I don't know, I blacked out" Gail said as she started to cry, "I'm sorry Leo, I tried to stop them"

"Shh Gail, it's alright" Leo said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's not your fault"

Gail suddenly gasped in pain and her hand went to her stomach.

"Gail!" Leo panicked, "What's wrong?!"

"I don't know" she cried, "My stomach hurts!"

"I'll go get the doctor" April said before rushing out of the room.

Leo sat helplessly while Gail cried in pain and fear.

"Alright Gail, where are you feeling the pain?" Doctor Simpson asked as he rushed into the room with April closely behind him.

"In my stomach" Gail told him, "It came so suddenly but it's gone now"

Doctor Simpson gave Gail' stomach a quick examination just to be on the safe side.

"I don't feel anything" Doctor Simpson frowned, "I'm going to go call that Ultrasound technician and tell them to hurry up"

Once he was out of the room Gail started crying again. Leo was still sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled her into another hug.

"I'm scared" she whispered against his chest.

"I know" he replied resting his chin on her head, "So am I"

"But you never get scared?" Gail said confusedly.

"Yes I do, all the time" he sighed, "Especially when it involves you and the baby"

April sat silently on the chair and let the couple comfort each other. A few minutes later an Ultrasound technician with the name Stephanie on her badge walked.

"Hi there" she greeted them, "Doctor Simpson said that you felt pain in your stomach a couple of minutes ago"

"Yes" Gail nodded, "It didn't last long though"

"Alright it sounds like you experienced a Braxton Hicks" Stephanie smiled, "Lie back for me and I'll give you a quick scan just to be on the safe side"

Gail nodded and leaned back down onto the pillows, still holding Leo's hand.

"Fair warning Gail" April said as the Ultrasound technician lifted up Gail's top, "The gel's cold"

"Wow you're starting to show already" Stephanie said, "Just how far along are you?"

"Roughly 8 weeks" Gail replied

"Only 8 weeks?" Stephanie said in confusion, "It's unusual to be showing that early on"

"Oh man that's freezing!" Gail shivered as the Ultrasound Technician squeezed the gel onto her stomach, "I see what you mean April"

April chuckled. The Ultrasound Technician frowned as she moved the scanner across Gail's stomach.

"Why are you frowning?" Leo asked her, "Is the baby alright?"

"I'm not sure" she replied, "Let me go get the Doctor for a second opinion"

After she left the room Leo noticed that Gail was starting to panic again.

"Hey, calm down" he said to her, "It's going to be alright"

"What if something's wrong with it?" Gail replied, "Or what if we've been found out?"

"Then we'll deal with it together" Leo reassured her, "I'm not leaving you to face this alone"

Before Gail could reply the Ultrasound Technician came back into the room with Doctor Simpson.

"Alright, let's take a look at that scan" Doctor Simpson as he sat down on the seat next to the Ultrasound machine.

"It's wasn't 100% sure" Stephanie said, "I wanted to get you opinion"

"Well I can't see anything else" Doctor Simpson replied, "Your theory was correct"

"Excuse me Doctor" Leo coughed, "What's wrong?"

"I'll let you tell them since it was you who spotted it" Doctor Simpson smiled as he left the room, "Shout if you need anything else"

"What's going on?" Gail asked, "Is the baby alright?"

"They are all fine" Stephanie smiled.

"They?" Leo asked, "As in twins?"

"No not twins" Stephanie replied, "Quadruplets"

April giggled at Leo and Gail's shocked faces. They were defiantly not expecting that.

**Later that day in the lair**

"Hey guys!" Mikey greeted the 3 of them walked into the lair.

Leo and Gail ignored him and went straight to the kitchen.

"What's up with those two?" Raph asked.

"They got some shocking news" April giggled, "They're having more than one baby"

"You're kidding?" Mikey grinned, "Twins?"

"Nope" April replied.

"Triplets?" Raph guess.

"Wrong again" April giggled.

"Are you serious?" Donny asked, "Quadruplets?"

"Bingo!" April said, "Give the turtle a prize"

"No way" Mikey chuckled, "That's awesome!"

"How did they react when they found out?" Raph asked.

"Pretty much the way they are the now" April grinned, "I don't think they've said anything since then"

"We should take them out tonight to celebrate" Mikey said, "You up for it April?"

"I can't, I made Casey promise that the 3 of us would spend some time together tonight" April smiled, "Thanks for the invite though"

In the kitchen Leo and Gail still hadn't said anything to each other.

"Tea?" Leo asked her.

Gail nodded and he quickly poured two cups.

"Thanks" she said as he handed her a mug and sat down.

"What a day" he smiled at her.

"You can say that again" she smiled back.

"I can't believe we're having quadruplets!" Leo said, "And here I just got used to the idea of having one baby!"

Gail went to answer him but stopped when the other turtles walked in.

"Hey congratulations guys, April just told us" Donny smiled, "We were pretty shocked when we heard!"

"Thanks guys" Leo replied, "Not as shocked as we were"

"We're going to head topside for a bit" Mikey said, "Do you guys wanna come?"

"It's been a long day" Gail replied, "I think I'm gonna head back to April's"

"Let me rephrase that" Mikey grinned, "You ARE coming with us!"

"We've not got the choice have we?" Leo sighed.

"Nope" Mikey replied, "Now get your butts moving!"

The 5 of them ended up in a bar not that far from the lair.

"Hey are you two alright?" Donny asked Leo and Gail, "You've been pretty quiet"

"Sorry guys" Leo chuckled, "I guess we're still in shock"

"Well my grandfather is a triplet and my uncles and cousins are both twins" Gail giggled, "I shouldn't really be surprised"

"You could have warned me" Leo teased her.

"Come on now Leo" Raph grinned punching his brother's arm, "You had it all planned out didn't you?"

"Of course he did" Mikey chuckled, "Leo's a perfectionist!"

Leo went to reply but Donny stopped him.

"Allow me" he grinned before whacking Mikey over the head.

"Hey!" Mikey complained, "Are you just gonna let him hit me?"

"You had it coming Mikey" Leo grinned.

Gail was still giggling when she spotted a familiar face heading in their direction.

"Oh god" she whispered, "Please no"

The turtles stopped laughing when they noticed Gail go all tense. They could see fear and anger in her eyes

"He's here" Gail whispered.

"Who's here Gail?" Leo asked her but she didn't answer him.

He looked at his brothers in confusion but they just shrugged their shoulders. Leo leaned closer to Gail to see who she was looking at. He spotted a tall guy with red hair walking straight towards them. This obviously the guy Gail had been talking about.

"Oh my god Gail!" the guy smiled, "Is it really you?"

"What do you want Gavin?" Gail frowned.

"Good to see you too" Gavin smirked, "How've you been?"

"You never answered my question" Gail replied, "What do you want?"

"I felt bad about the way we left thinks, especially when you didn't meet me" Gavin sighed, "I am surprised to see you here though"

"Now hold on a minute, you knew that I was moving here long before I stopped talking to you!" Gail snapped, "Why are you here?"

"You're right, I did know you were here" Gavin replied, "That's why I came, to find you"

"Well know you've found me" Gail said, "And know you can go away and leave me alone"

"Come on Gail" Gavin pleaded as he put his hand on her arm, "I missed you"

To everyone's surprise Gail stood up, twisted Gavin's arm behind his back and slammed his head onto the table with her other hand.

"Don't you dare make this my fault" Gail shouted in his ear, "I may have forgiven you for hurting me the way you did but I have not forgotten about it!"

"Aren't one of you going to stop her?" Gavin asked the turtles.

"Nope" Raph grinned, "She's got it under control"

"You're the one who taught me that Gavin and you are the only person that I have ever had to use it on" Gail said as she let him stand up, "Now isn't that ironic?"

"I wasn't going to hurt you Gail" Gavin frowned as he rubbed his arm, "Honest"

"And I was supposed to trust you?" Gail asked, "Just go Gavin"

Gavin left without arguing but not before the turtles saw the pain in his eyes. After he was out of sight Gail sat back down and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leo asked as he putting a comforting hand on her back, "Who was that?"

"An old friend" Gail replied "Or at least I thought he was"

"You mentioned that he hurt you" Donny said, "What exactly did he do to you?"

Before Gail could reply an announce came over the sound system.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Gavin said, "Can I have your attention?"

"What on earth is he doing?" Gail thought.

"5 years ago my best friend Gail moved here to New York from Scotland. Tonight is the first time I have spoken to her in that long but when I did a couple of minutes ago she blew me off. That month you were in hospital Gail I came every day but they wouldn't let me see you. I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you"

"Aww" the audience said.

Leo could see that Gail was getting angry and reached over to hold her hand.

The audience (well most of them) when Gavin started singing "Your Song" by Elton John.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Gail glared at Gavin as he took the applause and walked off the stage. Without thinking she stood up and stormed off towards the stage.

"What is she doing?" Mikey asked Leo as they watched Gail pick up the microphone.

"I have no idea" Leo replied.

"Alright Gavin listen up! How dare you stand up here and put it all on me. You have no one but yourself to blame. The reason why couldn't visit me in hospital was because I asked them not to let you in. I couldn't bear to look the guy who assaulted me and left me to die in the eye. And don't forget the time you plant your drugs in my jacket so that I would get caught and arrest and not you. What kind of friend does that? I have been so much happier since I left you and I'm not going to give any of it up. You humiliated me with a song so here's one for you!"

(Stronger: Kelly Clarkson)

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want!

You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I'm not alone

To Gail's surprise the whole audience stood up and cheered for her. She suddenly felt nauseous and quickly raced to the bathroom. When she came back out she texted Leo to let him know that she had been sick and was going to get a glass of water.

"How much for a glass of water?" she asked the bartender.

"Free of charge" he smiled as he reached into the small fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Gail replied and she unscrewed the cap and poured half of it into a glass tumbler.

"You still have an amazing voice" Gavin said as he sat down on the stool next to her.

"What do you want now?" she frowned, "Didn't you get the hint; I don't want to know you!"

"Who are those guys you were with?" Gavin asked.

"That is none of your business" Gail replied.

"Who are they Gail?!" Gavin demanded as he grabbed her arm, "Is one of them your boyfriend?!"

"Gavin let go!" Gail pleaded, "You're hurting me!"

"Oh sorry!" Gavin said sarcastically before he shoved her onto the ground.

The glass fell with her and broke into tiny pieces.

"Don't do this!" Gail sobbed, "I still care about you Gavin"

"Well you're too late Gail!" Gavin shouted as he smashed his beer bottle on the edge of the bar counter, "5 years too late!"

"Gavin please stop!" Gail said, "I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" he said in shock, "You're lying!"

"No I'm not" she replied.

"I don't believe you!" he said as he raised the broken bottle.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Leo shouted as he grabbed Gavin by his shirt before he could strike Gail.

"Who the hell are you?" Gavin asked.

"Her boyfriend!" Leo replied, "And if you ever threaten her or our babies again then it's me you'll have to deal with!"

"Guys we need to get Gail out of here!" Donatello said, "Her hands are bleeding pretty badly"

"What did you do to her?!" Leo asked.

"It wasn't my fault!" Gavin replied, "She must have cut her hands on the glass when she fell"

"Why I outta-" Leo started to say but Raph and Mikey jumped in before he could do anything Gavin.

"Easy Leo" Raph said as he and Mikey struggled to restrain him, "He ain't worth it!"

"He's right bro" Mikey said, "Come on, Gail needs you"

Reluctantly Leo let go of Gavin's shirt and carried Gail out to the Battle Shell so that Donny could take a look at her hands.

"I didn't know she is pregnant" Gavin said, "Honest"

"Listen dude, Gail is like a sister to us!" Raph said, "If you ever threaten her again then it won't just be my brother that you'll have to hide from"

"Let's go see how Gail is" Mikey suggested, "And don't you dare think about following us Gavin!"

When they got outside they were surprised to find Donny leaning on the Battle Shell

"How's Gail doing?" Mikey asked him.

"She's a bit shaken" Donny replied, "Leo is trying to calm her down"

"What about her hands?" Raph asked.

"The cuts weren't that deep" Donny answered, "She's going to be fine"

**In the Battle Shell**

Leo and Gail sat up the back of the Battle Shell. He had his arms around her and held her while she cried.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed, "I never ever thought I would see him again"

"It's alright Gail" Leo comforted her, "It's not your fault"

"He was holding my arm too tightly" she said, "I couldn't shake him off"

"It doesn't matter, you certainly surprised him earlier" Leo replied, "Heck you even surprised me!"

Gail couldn't help giggling.

"Seriously though" Leo said, "Why did he teach you how to do that?"

"He got fed up with his alcoholic buddies hitting on me and taught me that so that he wouldn't have to help me out all the time" Gail shrugged, "I took very limited self-defence lessons after he assaulted me"

"It's probably a good thing you didn't get into a fight with him" Leo chuckled, "I imagine getting beaten up twice in one day wouldn't be good for the babies"

He felt Gail stiffen and realised that he had said something wrong.

"Gail I'm sorry" Leo said, "I didn't mean to imply that"

"No but you're right!" Gail said as she started to cry again, "What was I thinking; I could have really hurt them!"

"Gail you did what felt natural, protected yourself" Leo said, "You can't blame yourself for that cause I would have done the same thing"

"You would?" Gail asked.

"Of course, actually not entirely" Leo grinned, "I'll leave the pregnancy part to you!"

Gail playfully punched him on the arm before they both started laughing.

"Tired?" Leo smiled as she yawned.

"A little" she replied, "It has been an interesting day"

"I'll go get the guys" Leo said as he stood up and went to open the van the door

"Hey guys!" he said to his brothers, "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Raph replied, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready" Leo said before shutting the door and going to sit back down next to Gail who had now fallen asleep.

When Donny, Mikey and Raph got into the Battle Shell they were laughing at a joke that Leo hadn't heard.

"Hey keep it down guys" he said, "Gail's sleeping"

"Sorry" they whispered.

Leo wrapped his arms around his pregnant girlfriend and soon he too fell asleep.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

TMNT: Shin Ai

Chapter 12

**Hey readers! I know that has been a month since I last updated but I have been very busy. First off, my great aunt died little over a month ago. I was really depressed with losing her, the funeral and helping my cousin clean out her closet that I couldn't write. After that my family went on holiday for 3 weeks and I didn't have access to a computer to write. We arrived home a couple of days ago but my Uncle Alec has been in hospital so we have been visiting him. Anyway...here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it**

Gail walked down the street towards the lair. It was 7:30 in the morning and people were just starting to go to work. Although she was only 3 months along Gail looked about 6 months.

"Oh sorry" a woman said as she accidentally bumped into her, "I didn't see you there"

"It's fine" Gail smiled, "My balance is terrible now that I can't see my feet anymore"

"That happens" the woman smiled, "How far along are you?"

"Believe it or not I'm only 3 months" Gail giggled, "With quadruplets"

"Wow, quads" the woman replied, "Well I hope everything goes well for you"

"Thank you" Gail smiled, "And you"

When she looked at her watch she found that it was 7:35am. She would have to hurry if she wanted to get to the lair before the turtles left. When she reached the tunnel that led to the lair she didn't notice Mikey's skateboard and slipped on it. A pairs of hands caught her before she fell.

"Thanks" she blushed as Leo set her up right again, "That was embarrassing"

"What are you doing down here?" he asked her.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk down and meet you guys here instead of April's apartment" she shrugged, "I didn't see Mikey's skateboard and slipped on it"

"Yeah well next time watch where you're going" he said before storming off in the direction of the Battle Shell.

Gail stood with her mouth open in surprise.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked.

He, Don and Raph had witnessed the whole thing and were just as shocked as Gail was.

"I'm not sure" she replied biting her lip, "He seemed pretty angry when I slipped on your skateboard"

"Oh sorry" Mikey said, "I was looking for that"

"It's not your fault I can't see my feet anymore" Gail giggled.

"Come on, we better get going before we're late or Leo gets mad again" Donatello grinned, "Whatever comes first"

Leo ignored Gail all that day. Even in their class together he wouldn't look at her. When the bell went for them to go to their next class Gail sighed when Leo collected his stuff and stormed out of the door without her. She silently walked to her last class of the day, English. Mikey was already waiting for her at their usual seats.

"Hey" he greeted her, "How was maths?"

Gail didn't reply. Instead she bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"Leo still not talking to you?" Mikey guessed.

"No" Gail said shaking her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, it'll be alright" Mikey said as he squeezed her hand, "He'll come around eventually"

She smiled at before she suddenly gasped in pain.

"Another Braxton hicks?" Mikey asked her.

"Yeah" she replied and as held her stomach with one hand and gripped the edge of the table with her other.

"Does this help?" Mikey asked as he rubbed her lower back in a circular motion.

"Yes" Gail said as the contraction passed, "Thank you"

"No problem" he replied as they both sat up and noticed that Mrs Charmers and the whole class were watching them.

"Is there a problem?" she asked them.

"No miss" Mikey replied, "We're alright now"

"Well get back to work then" Mrs Charmers said.

When the final bell rang Mikey and Gail walked to Battle Shell together.

"You know I don't know how you do it Gail" Mikey said as two girls whispered about them as she passed, "You know that everyone is talking about you and yet it doesn't bother you"

"It doesn't bother me because I know that they would still talk about me even if I did care" Gail shrugged, "Plus they can talk all they want but it won't change the fact that I am pregnant"

"You really are something else Gail" Mikey smiled at her.

Seconds later he was hit from behind and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Mikey!" Gail screamed as she dropped to the floor next to him, "Can you hear me?"

When he didn't reply she turned on the person who had hit him and found that it was Dean Brike with a metal baseball bat.

"He had it coming" Dean grinned, "I told Raphael not to mess with me!"

"This isn't Raphael you idiot!" Gail replied, "Its Michelangelo!"

"Not it isn't" Dean frowned, "That's Raphael"

"They're my best friends, I think I would know who they are" Gail snapped, "I'm telling you, this is Michelangelo!"

"They look so alike" Dean replied.

"Of course they do, they're brothers!" Gail said, "Now I suggest you get out of here before his brothers find out what happened!"

"Not gonna happen cause you see, I have seen how much you mean to these guys" Dean grinned, "By hurting both you and his brother will defiantly bring out the anger in Raphael"

Gail protected Mikey's head with her body and waited for the blow.

When it didn't come she looked up and was surprised to find that the basketball captain Adam Ryder had Dean by his shirt up against the lockers. A few other members of the basketball team were behind him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Adam asked Dean.

"This has nothing to do with you Ryder" Dean replied.

"You were going to beat her up weren't you?" Adam asked, "WEREN'T YOU?!"

"What's it to you?" Dean frowned.

"There's only one thing I hate more than a man who beats up women and that's a man who beats up pregnant women!" Adam replied, "Now when I let you go I suggest that you just walk away"

"As I said before Ryder, this has nothing to do with you" Dean laughed, "Now unless you want my mates to give you the same fate as Gail here"

"Look around you Dean" Adam grinned, "All your mates have left you"

Dean looked up and down the empty corridor and found that his friends had indeed left him.

"From now on it is my business" Adam threatened, "And if you touch Gail Hardie or any of the Hamato brothers again then I will come after you!"

He let go of Dean's shirt and watched as he ran off down the corridor.

"Are you alright Gail?" Adam asked her.

"Yes, thank you" she replied, "I am curious though, why would you help us like that?"

"Dean is a prick" Adam replied, "He'll beat up anyone and everyone just to get his way"

Gail went to reply but a groan from Mikey stopped her.

"Mikey!" she said, "Can you hear me?"

"Urgh!" Mikey moaned, "What happened?"

"You're alright man" Adam said as he bent down on Mikey's other side, "That idiot Dean Brike knocked you out with a metal baseball bat"

"Why would he do that?" Mikey asked, "What have I ever done to him?"

"Dean has a beef with Raph" Gail explained, "He thought you were him"

"Well the dude needs glasses" Mikey joked, "I'm defiantly better looking than Raph"

Gail rolled her eyes, at least he still had his sense of humour.

"Do you think you can stand up?" Adam asked him.

"I think so" Mikey replied.

Adam and another basketball player helped Mikey to his feet while the other helped Gail

"Thank you" Mikey said as he shook Adam's hand, "I really appreciate all your help"

"Don't worry about Dean, he won't bother any of you again" Adam smiled, "Keep yourselves safe, all of you"

"Bye Adam" Gail said as she and Mikey started walking down the corridor.

They had just gotten outside when Mikey's shell cell rang.

"Hey Donny" he greeted his brother, "What's up?"

"Where on earth are you two?" Donny asked, "The bell rang almost 10 minutes ago!"

"We're on our way" Mikey said, "Gail's locker wouldn't open"

"Alright, but hurry up!" Donny said before hanging up.

After Mikey put away his phone he found that Gail was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" she replied.

"Tell them about what?" he joked.

"Come on Mikey" Gail said, "They need to know"

"I will tell them" Mikey sighed, "Just not yet"

"Let me put it this way" Gail said, "If you won't tell them then I will!"

When they got back to the lair the turtles went straight into the dojo to train with master Splinter while Gail went to make some tea. Mikey suddenly felt dizzy and sick while he was sparring with Raphael. Raph watched in horror as Mikey collapsed on the floor. They hadn't even started fighting yet.

"Mikey!" he said knelt down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be sick!" Mikey replied.

Raph quickly got the bin and held it under his brother's head as he was sick. Leo and Donny also stopped sparring to make sure he was alright.

"Jesus Mikey you don't look so good" Donny said as he checked his pulse, "What happened to you?"

"Dean Brike hit him over the head with a metal baseball bat" Gail said from the doorway.

"Gail" Mikey moaned.

"I warned you Mikey that if you didn't tell them then I would" Gail replied.

"Did he fall unconscious at all?" Donny asked her.

"Yes, for about 5 minutes" Gail replied.

"Mikey you idiot, you shouldn't have been training" Donny replied, "Not when you've got a concussion"

"You should have told us sooner Gail" Leo glared at her.

"Whoa now hold on Leo!" Mikey said, "I asked Gail not to tell you"

"Well she still should have told us!" Leo snapped.

There were a few minutes of silence before Master Splinter spoke up.

"Gail, do you think you could take Michelangelo outside and get him a cup of tea?" Master Splinter asked.

"Of course" Gail replied as Raph and Donny helped Mikey to his feet.

Later that day Gail was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when Klunk came in and started pulling her leg.

"Hey Klunk" she smiled, "What's up?"

Klunk meowed and continued to pull at her leg.

"You want me to follow you?" Gail guessed, "Alright, here I'm coming"

She followed Klunk out into the hall and spotted Mikey lying unconscious on the floor next to the bathroom door.

"Mikey!" she screamed as she rushed to his side, "GUYS!"

Donatello and Raphael rushed into the hall.

"Gail, what's wrong?" Raph asked and then noticed Mikey on the floor, "Mikey!"

"How long as he been like this?" Donny asked.

"I don't know" Gail replied, "Klunk just led me to him there the now"

"Raph help me get him into the lab" Donny said, "Gail, can you go find Master Splinter and Leo?"

Gail stood up and ran off to Master Splinter's room.

"Come in" she heard him say after she knocked on his door.

"Master Splinter, Donny needs you in the lab" she said shakily, "Mikey has collapsed again and is unconscious"

"Thank you Gail" Master Splinter replied, "Has Leonardo been told yet?"

"No" Gail said as she ran off, "I'm heading there now"

When she got to his room she didn't bother knocking and went straight in.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Leo snapped, "What do you want?!"

"Mikey has collapsed and is unconscious again" Gail replied.

Leo barged right by her and they both ran towards the lab.

"Donny, what's wrong with him?" Leo asked.

"Mikey's concussion is worse than we thought" Donny said.

"Will he be alright?" Raph asked.

"I'm not sure" Donny sighed, "We won't know until he wakes up"

While the brothers talked Gail went to pat Klunk who had jumped up onto the bed beside Mikey. Just as she did she thought she heard Mikey groan.

"Mikey?" she said just as he started to come around, "Guys, he's waking up!"

Donny quickly ran to the other side of the bed.

"Mikey?" Donny said, "Can you open your eyes?"

"Donny" Mikey panicked, "Where are you guys?"

"We're here Mikey" Gail reassured him as she held his hand, "We're all here"

"Gail I can't see any of you" Mikey said as he started to cry, "I'm blind!"

Gail sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"We need to call Leatherhead" Donny whispered to his brothers and father as they watched Gail comfort Mikey, "I have no idea what to do"

"I'll go" Raph said as he pulled out his phone and left the room.

"Might I suggest that we go wait for Leatherhead" Master Splinter said, "Michelangelo is being taken care of"

It only took Leatherhead 5 minutes to reach the lair. When he went into the lab Mikey had stopped crying and was laughing with Gail.

"Hello my friend" he greeted the turtle.

"Leatherhead, I'm so glad you're here" Mikey smiled, "Gail this another good friend of ours', Leatherhead"

"Pleasure to meet you" Gail said as she shook the mutant crocodile's hand.

"And you, I have heard a lot about you" Leatherhead replied, "I am sorry that it took this long for us to meet"

"I'll wait outside" Gail said to Mikey but he only held her hand tighter.

"Please don't go" he begged. Gail glanced at Leatherhead to see if it was alright. When he nodded she sat back down on the bed.

Outside Raphael was pacing up and down.

"Raphael sit down" Master Splinter ordered, "Pacing will not make time go faster"

"I know master" Raph sighed, "If I ever find Dean I'll-"

He didn't get to finish before Leatherhead and Gail came out of the lab.

"How is he Leatherhead?" Master Splinter asked as they all stood up.

"Physically he is fine" LH replied, "He is sleeping the now"

"Will be get his sight back?" Donny asked.

"The only answer I can give you is he might" LH sighed, "I will come back in a week to check him again"

"Thank you Leatherhead" Master Splinter nodded, "We really appreciate you coming down here"

"I'll walk you out" Leo offered.

"I better get going as well" Gail said, "I promised April I would babysit for her tonight"

The 3 of the walked in silence through the sewers to the nearest manhole.

"Thanks again for coming down Leatherhead" Leo said as he shook his hand.

"I'm only sorry that I couldn't do more for him" Leatherhead replied.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning" Gail said.

"Whatever" Leo replied before he stormed off back towards the lair. Leatherhead was horrified; he had never seen Leo act so hostile before.

"Forgive me for asking but is everything alright between you and Leonardo?" he asked Gail.

"Yes, everything is fine" she lied, "It was lovely meeting you"

Leatherhead stood at the bottom of the ladder in case she fell but she didn't

He had to admit, for a girl who was pregnant with quadruplets she could climb pretty well.

When Gail walked through the lair entance the next day she spotted Mikey sitting on the couch with his back (or rather shell) to her.

"Hey Gail" he greeted her before she got a chance to speak.

"Hey Mikey" she replied as she sat down next to him, "How did you know it was me?"

"Everyone else is training" he sighed.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"You know I never thought I'd say this but I miss training with my bros" he said, "I better get used to it"

"Come on Mikey you heard Leatherhead" Gail replied, "You might not be blind forever"

"Yeah but what chance to I have got?" Mikey said, "80, 30, 1?"

"Even 1% is still a chance" Gail said.

"It's my own fault" Mikey said, "I knew he was going to hit me and I didn't do anything about it"

"What do you mean?" Gail asked.

"I knew that Dean was going to hit me and I let him" Mikey said, "I didn't want to risk blowing our cover and put you in even more danger"

"Oh Mikey please promise me that you won't ever do that again" Gail said as she hugged him, "It'd kill me if any of you got hurt because of me"

"That would make things a lot easier" Mikey grinned. Gail knew he was joking but punched his arm lightly anyway.

"I'm so scared Gail, it feels like I'm going through this alone" Mikey said, "My bros won't let me do anything and they're acting as if they're happy that I'm blind"

"Oh Mikey I'm sure that's not true" Gail said as she put her arm around his shoulders, "We're all here for you"

When the other turtles and Master Splinter came out of the dojo 5 minutes later both Gail and Mikey had fallen asleep. They silently went their separate ways so not to wake up Gail and Mikey. On his way to the kitchen Raph accidently stumped his toes on the coffee table leg. He bit the inside of his lip trying not to make a sound.

"Raph?" Gail suddenly asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I was already awake" she replied, "Is that you guys finished?"

"Yeah" he said, "Why?"

"I wanted to ask Master Splinter something" she shrugged, "Is he in his room?"

"He should be" Raph replied.

"Thanks" Gail said as she got up from the couch, "I'll see you later"

Master Splinter knew that she was outside his door before she even knocked.

"Come in" he said.

"Master Splinter, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Gail asked.

"Of course Gail" Master Splinter smiled, "Come sit down child"

Gail closed the door behind her and sat down in front of him.

"I am worried about Mikey" she told him, "He was really depressed earlier"

"Ah yes, I heard your conversation" Master Splinter sighed.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do with him" Gail said, "To cheer him up a bit"

"Part of their ninjitsu training is to be able to move in complete darkness without injuring themselves" Master Splinter said, "Perhaps there is some way you could help him with that"

"Actually I do know a way" Gail smiled, "With you permission of course"

"My child if you could make my son happy again then I will be forever in your debt" Master Splinter smiled.

"Mikey!" Gail said as she shook his shoulder, "Mikey, wake up"

"What, Gail?" Mikey yawned, "Is it dinner time already?"

"No silly" Gail giggled, "Come with me"

"Wait!" Mikey suddenly said, "We're heading towards the dojo?"

"Right" Gail smiled, "But how did you know?"

"The smell" Mikey chuckled, "What are we doing here anyway?"

"You'll see" Gail said as she guided him into the middle of the room, "I mean, er-um"

"It's alright, I know what you mean" Mikey chuckled, "So why'd you bring me here?"

"Master Splinter heard us talking earlier" Gail explained, "We've come up with a exercise that you can do, but only if you want to"

"Really?" Mikey asked, "What?"

"Marco Polo" Gail grinned, "I'll stand somewhere in this room and you have to find me"

"What if I walk into something?" Mikey asked, biting his lip.

"You won't, I'll make sure of it" she reassured him, "Mikey, you don't have to do this"

"I want to" he replied.

"Alright then" she smiled, "But no cheating"

"I can't see to cheat" Mikey chuckled.

"You'd find a way" Gail giggled.

Later that day Leo came out of his room to and found the couch empty. He knew that Mikey wasn't in his room because it was empty when he passed. As for Gail, perhaps she had gone back to April's. He would phone later to make sure she got back safely. When he passed by the dojo he heard laughing and went to investigate. He found Gail standing with her back to him and Mikey dancing the middle of the room. Gail was laughing and suddenly cried out in pain.

"Gail!" Mikey panicked, "Where are you?"

"I'm fine Mikey, it's just another Braxton kicks" Gail gasped, "Stay where you are"

Without thinking Leo walked up behind her and rubbed her back right where her hand was. Her eyes were closed as she waited for the contraction to pass.

"Wow that was fast" Gail said, "Thanks Mikey"

"Um Gail, I haven't moved" Mikey replied. Confused, Gail turned around to face Leo.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leo asked her angrily.

"Leo don't get mad okay" Mikey replied, "Gail was only trying to cheer me up"

Leo ignored him and continued to stare at Gail.

"You're talking to the wall Mikey" Gail said, looking away from Leo for a moment.

"Whoops" Mikey replied. He turned around but still wasn't facing the right direction. Gail didn't bother to correct him this time.

"Are you going to answer me?" Leo asked her.

"We were only playing Marco Polo" Gail shrugged, "It's no big deal"

"No big deal!" Leo shouted at her, "He could have been hurt!"

"Calm down Leo" Mikey said, "Like Gail said, it's no big deal"

"Keep out of this Mikey!" Leo snapped at him.

"I was watching him the whole time Leo" Gail frowned, "Do you really think that I would let him walk into anything?"

"Guys please don't fight" Mikey pleaded.

"KEEP OUT OF THIS MIKEY!" both Leo and Gail shouted at him this time.

"Look, I already spoke to Master Splinter and he approved" Gail said, "If you got a problem with this then go talk to him!"

"I want you to stop this" Leo replied, "Right now"

"I'm sorry Leo but I won't do that" Gail said, "Not unless Mikey wants me to"

"Then I hope you know that if anything happens to him then I will hold you personally responsible" Leo glared at her.

"Well you're blaming me for everything else that has happened so why not?!" Gail snapped at him before she stormed off.

"What the hell Leo?" Mikey said, "She was only trying to help me!"

"Whatever" Leo muttered before stormed off in the opposite way that Gail went.

"I guess I have to guide myself back to the living room" Mikey sighed.

For the rest of the week Leo and Gail avoided each other. She continued to work with Mikey every day much to Leo's annoyance. On the day that Leatherhead was coming back to check Mikey he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Calm down Mikey" Gail told him, "You're going to cause an earthquake"

"I'm sorry" Mikey sighed,, "I'm just very nervous"

"It's alright to be nervous Mikey" Gail said as she sat down beside him and squeezed his hand, "Everything is going to be fine"

"But there's the possibility that I won't be able to see ever again" Mikey sighed, "What am I going to do if it does happen?"

"That's the worst case scenario Mikey" Gail replied, "Just be thankful that you are alive"

"You know Gail, I've never thanked you" Mikey said, "You've done for me this past week than my brothers ever have"

"I'm sure that's not true" she replied, "It's a new situation for them and they don't know how to handle it" Before Mikey could reply Leatherhead came into the room.

"Hello my friends" he smiled, "How have you been?"

Hello Leatherhead" Mikey replied, "Not too bad, Gail has been keeping me entertained"

"Glad to hear it" Leatherhead said, "And what about you Gail?"

"I'm alright" Gail smiled, "A lot more tired and hungry now"

"Are you kidding?" Mikey chuckled, "Do you even know how much you've been eating?"

"Hey!" Gail said, punching his arm lightly, "I'm eating for 5 now not just 1!"

"Good point" Mikey chuckled.

"Alright Michelangelo I'm going to take off your bandages" Leatherhead told him, "When I do I want you to keep your eyes closed"

After a minute Leatherhead had removed all of the bandages

"Open your eyes slowly" he instructed

Mikey had to blink a few times until his eyes got used to the light

"I can see" he said.

"Follow my finger" Leatherhead said. After a few minutes Leatherhead smiled and gave them the good news that they had been waiting to hear.

"Everything is clear" he said, "Congratulations Michelangelo"

"I told you" Gail smiled.

"I can see!"Mikey cheered as he grabbed Gail and spun her round in circles, "I CAN SEE!" Gail laughed and held on for dear life.

"Why are you crying?" Mikey asked her when he put back down.

"Pregnancy hormones" she said as wiped her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy" he replied.

Gail smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Come on" she said when she let go, "Let's go tell the others"

In the living room Leo, Raph and Don were sitting on the couch and didn't notice Mikey and Gail behind them. Raph had the TV remote in his hand and was flicking through channels.

"Jesus Raph" Mikey moaned, "Why don't you just pick a channel already?" The 3 of them immediately jumped up in shock.

"Mikey?" Raph said, "You can see?"

"I can see" Mikey grinned. Gail took a step back so that the guys could get in hug their brother.

"If you'll excuse me" Mikey said as he broke away from his brothers and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked him.

"Dojo!" Mikey shouted back, "I've got a heck of a lot of training to catch up on!" Gail giggled at Leo, Raph and Don's shocked faces.

In his room Master Splinter was meditating. He was glad that his son had his sight back. Now if only his other son and Gail would make up.

**Is it just me or does anyone else find it really annoying how Leo can be so caring one minute and aggressive the next? Yeah, me too. All that will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry for the whole sob story at the start but I felt that you deserved to know why I have been slow with my writing. My uncle is still ill and I start college next month but hopefully it won't take me that long to get chapters up. Please review!**


End file.
